Bem Me Quer Mal Me Quer
by Lydrin
Summary: Isso não pode estar acontecendo... Porque você? Você só estragou minha vida Fujino! Eu não sou a Kuga! Eu não tenho motivo nenhum para olhar pra você... Eu não posso... Isso é um pesadelo... Ou será um sonho? O que você quer? O que eu quero...?
1. Cap01 Esmeralda de Sangue

Bem-Me-Quer, Mal-Me-Quer

**Sumário: **_Isso não pode estar acontecendo... Porque você? Você só estragou minha vida Fujino! Eu não sou a Kuga! Eu não tenho motivo nenhum para olhar pra você... Eu não posso... Isso é um pesadelo... Ou será um sonho? O que você quer? O que eu quero...?_

**Gênero:** Geral/Romance/Angst

**Par:**Nao/Shizuru

**Ah, Mai-Hime e seus personagens não pertencem a mim. Se pertencessem, não teria a Mai como personagem principal e sim a Shizuru, e a historia seria mais séria, mais violenta e com o Shoujo-ai bem mais óbvio. Qualquer personagem que você não reconheça foi criado por mim, e por isso somente eles pertencem a mim.**

**Nota da Autora:** Sim, eu gosto de Mai Hime e as minhas duas Himes favoritas são a Shizuru e claro, Nao. Elas combinam, eu acredito. Quando eu vi a série, eu percebi que tinham situações que podiam ser interpretadas de uma maneira de amor/ódio entre as duas e o que me deu insatisfação durante a série foi ver uma personagem que eu simpatizava razoavelmente (Natsuki) agir de uma maneira completamente fria com a Shizuru e do nada no final aceita-la como pessoa mais importante, quando durante a série tudo que ela faz é sugar informações dela e deixá-la por isso mesmo. A Natsuki demonstra mais afeto sincero até mesmo pelo reto do elenco de apoio do que pela Shizuru (Passa mais tempo com as outras personagens do que a sua suposta melhor amiga.) e isso me deixa indignada. Mesmo com "Natsuki's Prelude" que foi uma Novel oficial lançada que explica que a Shizuru e a Natsuki viram um casal depois disso tudo, ainda me indignou por não ter ocorrido no anime. Então eu decidi me vingar. MUAHAHAHAHAH! Para aqueles que são fãs convictos do casal Shiz/Nat, não me matem. Eu gosto desse casal, apenas queria criar uma história que não tivesse a Natsuki como uma heroína e sim como uma pessoa que não valorizou aquela que realmente amava e sofrerá as conseqüências por tal ato.

Ufa!

Ah, só pra não esquecer:

- Essas palavras são diálogos -

"Essas são aspas normais, não confundam"

'_Essas são pensamentos'_

_-'Essas são flashbacks' -_

_Essas são termos ou palavras do anime ou palavras salientadas._

E vamos pra história!

Cap 01: Esmeralda de Sangue

- Agora eu vou me vingar de você Kuga... Está perdida como uma gatinha, né? Hahaha! –

Eu me lembro bem daquela noite, daquela maldita noite em que eu invadi o apartamento da Kuga. Eu também me lembro da sensação de vingança que instantaneamente me invadiu quando eu mandei _Julia_ prende-la em suas teias e de como eu gargalhei achando que tudo havia saído como eu planejei.

- Então você estava aqui... Natsuki... –

Ou quase tudo.

Eu não sei com que poderes, habilidades ou o raio que o parta aquela doente da Fujino me achou, mas ela estragou meus planos e tudo que ela dizia era que amava a Kuga com aquele sorriso irritante estampado na cara.

Eu não podia agüentar aquela baboseira de sentimentalismo.

- Há! Idiota, eu não vou cair no mesmo truque duas vezes! -

Eu só podia estar mesmo desesperada pra acreditar no que eu mesma estava dizendo, como é que a "grande e carismática" Fujino Shizuru iria cometer um erro tão óbvio? Às vezes eu tenho é vergonha de admitir que eu a enfrentei; vê se pode...

- Você que é a idiota -

E exatamente como ela disse, meu _Child_ se despedaçou pela metade. A Kuga se libertou das teias e em segundos a Fujino destruiu a _Julia_, e por tabela, a minha pessoa mais importante. 

- M... Ma... Mãe... -

Meu mundo tinha acabado, meu sacrifício e as maldades que eu havia feito aos outros em prol a esse objetivo tinham sido por nada. Não serviu pra nada.

Mas isso não quer dizer que eu estava a salvo.

- Você acha que vai viver depois do que fez a Natsuki? -

Aqueles olhos vermelhos tão vazios me encaravam com aquele sorriso mórbido e plastificado em seu rosto. Falso, incerto e principalmente inexpressivo, mas dentre tudo que aquele sorriso e olhar continham, havia algo mais que me assustava. Algo que me fez tremer e sussurrar mais para mim do que a qualquer pessoa.

Abandono, Sofrimento, Angústia, Desespero. Uma necessidade quase infinita de ser salva de alguma coisa, e eu percebi que ela estava tentando dizer algo que pra mim é quase impossível...

- Nã... Não... Isso... Não pode... -

Uma infinita Solidão, igual a minha. Aquela mulher estava me pedindo ajuda.

A Kuga não deve ter notado, mas eu a ouvi. Ela sussurrou uma frase que eu nunca vou esquecer, nunca mesmo. E talvez por isso que eu me senti cativada, aqueles olhos que assumiam uma expressão de dor e agonia.

- Salve-me... -

Ela estava me implorando para perdoá-la e salva-la dela mesma.

E foi nesse momento que eu me fascinei por ela.

Eu me impressionei com aquilo e por isso eu nem me importei em fugir dela. Com toda certeza eu estaria tão esquartejada quanto os restos de _Julia_, mas por mais incrível que pareça, a Kuga me defendeu da mulher enlouquecida.

- Nao e eu somos semelhantes, a razão de eu não ter me tornado igual a ela foi por que eu tinha você para cuidar de mim e se manter próxima a mim. -

Eu juro que eu pensei que eu estava doida e que aquilo era um acesso de loucura meu pela morte eminente e que eu só podia estar ouvindo coisas, mas não era. A Kuga realmente ME defendeu E falou aquilo e só para piorar ela falou tanto sentimentalismo que eu quase vomitei.

- Finalmente eu entendi... A minha pessoa... Importante... -

Eu imaginava que ela fosse abraçar a Fujino ou se declarar pra desgraçada, mas a Kuga materializou aquelas pistolas ridículas dela e para me deixar mais pasma com a situação, apontou para a Fujino, supostamente a pessoa mais importante dela.

- Ah... Você recuperou seus poderes... Que bom... -

A Fujino olhou para nos duas e eu me arrisquei a olhá-la de novo nos olhos e percebi uma coisa:

Ela interpretou a situação do jeito errado. Deve ter achado que a Kuga gostava de mim, algo assim. Olha, nem que chovesse eternamente canivetes eu iria querer uma coisa terrível dessas, já tava vendo a forma que ela tratava a pessoa mais importante dela, nem quero imaginar a pior.

Ela falou algo sobre o _Primeiro Distrito_, alguma coisa sobre aqueles bandos de Cornos malditos e como ela tinha "limpado" o quartel deles em nome da Kuga, sei lá.

Como os sentimentos dela podiam ser tão fortes e tão assustadores a esse ponto? Estranhamente me despertou uma espécie de... Simpatia.

Não que eu fosse dizer, é claro.

- Você me pertence... Natsuki. -

Tal como apareceu, ela saiu em cima daquela Hidra, Cobra, sei lá o que ela tinha como _Child_. De qualquer forma eu estava me lixando para aquela conversa toda. Eu tinha perdido a minha Mãe e era tudo que me importava.

- Ma... Mama! -

O pior disso tudo foi à cara de piedade da Kuga, me olhando com aquele ar de altruísmo que ela sempre teve a cara-de-pau de fazer, quando ela era nada mais que uma nojentinha no mundo. Se eu deveria ser culpada por algo, a "garota-não-tão-perfeita" também deveria ser. Droga, eu estava cansada daquelas pessoas metidas a "certinhas". A Fujino mesmo não era uma e olha que ela tem todo aquele ar calmo e delicado ao seu redor e ironicamente, pacífico. Que povo mais retardado, eles só viram o que estava a sua frente. Ela nunca me enganou, essa tal _Kaichou_. Eu até admito que sentia inveja da Kuga por ter alguém tão famoso em Fuuka se importando com ela dessa maneira tão obsessiva.

Ei, Qual é o problema em querer uma pessoa assim? Não é como se ela olhasse pra mim ou qualquer coisa.

Eu não posso evitar em sonhar com um sentimento tão poderoso!

Ah, ta certo, como se isso fosse REALMENTE acontecer.

- Natsuki... Você ouviu tudo? -

Minha nossa... Eu perco as noites quando me lembro do meu desespero no _Festival_. Eu estava mais morta do que viva, eu até mesmo duvido que eu estivesse viva durante todos aqueles eventos. Eu faleci no momento que Natsuki me rejeitou.

- Natsuki eu... -

Eu estava me perdendo. Eu estava morrendo. Eu desejei com todas as minhas forças que ela não me abandonasse. Que ela ficasse ao meu lado. Eu não podia voltar àquela solidão.

Como uma pessoa em um naufrágio, eu tentei manter o meu coração na superfície da minha racionalidade e como se Natsuki fosse o meu único bote salva-vidas, eu estendi minha mão a ela, implorando que me salvasse.

- NÃO! -

E eu afundei. Afundei no oceano da rejeição.

Natsuki me deixou, Natsuki me abandonou. Tudo que eu fiz por ela, tudo que eu sacrifiquei. Em vão. As palavras injustas e ferinas de Suzushiro-San se fizeram repetir em minha mente.

Natsuki tinha _Nojo_ de mim, eu sou uma anormal para ela.

A estrela _Hime _ampliou meus sentimentos de amargura, toda aquela repressão que eu fiz em minha vida, toda a tristeza acumulada em mim, explodiu em meu coração e o despedaçou. Junto com o meu medo, meu sofrimento deu lugar ao egoísmo.

A culpa é de Suzushiro-San e de Kikukawa-San.

- Kikukawa-San, o tempo está acabando, não é? Vamos resolver isso? -

Eu mandei _Kyohime_, meu _Child_, fruto do meu gigantesco amor por Natsuki, destruí-la. Suzushiro-San tentou interferir, mas eu já não estava mais me importando com o mundo dos vivos. Eu já estava morta para me importar com qualquer coisa. Vinguei-me e senti tanta satisfação em destruir o _Child_ de Kikukawa-San que comecei a rir descontroladamente. Mata-la não me faria totalmente satisfeita, então, destruindo seu _Child_ eu mataria sua pessoa mais importante, que seria...

Suzushiro-San.

Kikukawa-San é uma hipócrita, me insulta, fala calúnias ao meu respeito, mas é tão "imprópria" quanto eu poderia ser. Realmente eu só podia gargalhar daquilo. Nada me faria mais satisfeita naquele momento do que ver aquelas duas feridas e mortas. O destino que arranjei foi bem mais brilhante do que eu mesma havia planejado.

- Olha só para isso, ela não é miserável? Ha... Haha... Ha. -

Natsuki... Ela não sabia, mas naquele momento eu não estava falando de Kikukawa-San... Eu estava falando de mim mesma. Da minha dor, da minha solidão...

Do meu irônico abandono... Pela minha pessoa mais amada...

Eu não sei o que Natsuki pensou naquele momento, mas eu realmente não estava mais em condições de reprimir meus sentimentos ou formar qualquer pensamento lógico.

Não valia mais a pena guardar para mim. Eu já tinha perdido tudo que me importava.

- Não há mais motivos para esconder... Natsuki eu te amo... Sim, vou matar as outras _Himes_ e tudo aquilo que você não gostar... Espere por mim... Natsuki... -

Eu saí de lá, não sabendo exatamente aonde iria, não estava pensando, meus fragmentos de minha mente diziam que deveria esperar Nagi e eu poderia tentar saber informações sobre a localização do quartel dos inimigos de Natsuki.

O _Primeiro Distrito_.

Eventualmente, Nagi surgiu e me informou. Acredito que _Lorde__ Obsidiano_, ou deveria dizer Reito-San, apreciou o conflito que eu causei a Kikukawa-San e por isso queria livrar-se de outros insetos como os que eu iria matar.

Assim que eu e _Kyohime_ chegamos ao quartel começamos a destruir e matar toda criatura viva daquela área. Eu ainda acordo no meio da noite ouvindo os gritos de inúmeras pessoas que eu matei com minha Naginata, a sua lâmina escarlate cortando e a sua corrente retrátil esmagando a carne, os órgãos, os ossos e as próprias almas de suas vítimas.

Perfeito, gracioso, uma verdadeira dança da morte.

E tudo isso aconteceu em meros segundos. Segundos. Um momento o _Primeiro Distrito_ existia, e no outro, estava reduzidos a punhados de cinzas.

Depois de matar a maior parte das pessoas, eu não sei ao certo o porquê, mas senti nos fragmentos de meu coração que Natsuki estava correndo perigo e eu, como um "cavaleiro em seu belo corcel branco", fui ao seu resgate. Ah... Sinto-me envergonhada por ter tido pensamentos tão irracionais, não sou uma pessoa dramática a esse ponto.

Quando cheguei a Natsuki, sua perseguidora não era ninguém alem de sua rival impertinente, Yuuki-San. Já havia enfrentado-a e protegido Natsuki de sua malícia há algum tempo. Pelo o pouco que eu sabia ao seu respeito, ela era uma garota que fingia ser uma "boa menina" na escola e as noites ia realizar "programas" com certos "clientes". Uma _Kogal_, por assim dizer. Eu também sabia que ela nunca realizava realmente o seu "trabalho", ela sempre ordenava o seu _Child_ prender sua vítima em sua teia e roubava seu dinheiro. Eu não sabia exatamente o motivo de suas ações, mas era algo relacionado a uma vingança.

Ela é uma pessoa tão jovem e já estava tão obcecada com algo, gostaria de ter tido minha racionalidade para alertá-la do seu erro adequadamente, porém eu não estava em condições de formular qualquer pensamento lógico naquele momento. Uma pena.

Eu a derrotei, o seu _Child_ jazia em pedaços no áspero chão daquele edifício. A sua pessoa mais importante deveria estar igualmente morta, mas eu não estava mais me importando.

Eu era apenas um fantasma. Uma sombra do que eu já fui um dia.

Eu podia sentir o meu próprio sorriso plastificado e colado em meu rosto. Imóvel, polido e gentil. Meu corpo movia-se sozinho e no interior da parte mais trancada do meu subconsciente eu gritava para parar. Eu implorava que parasse de machucar as pessoas ao meu redor, que elas não tinham que pagar por minhas frustrações. Meu coração gritava em uníssono:

Uma pessoa, por favor, apenas uma pessoa me escute... Salve-me desta dor!

Minha boca mal se mexia, as palavras mudas estavam praticamente estancadas em meus olhos e sorriso tão vazios.

Meus olhos lacrimejavam, mais de agonia e tristeza do que do vento forte que passava pelos meus cabelos, carregando o cheiro fétido das pessoas que eu matei. Eu queria que alguém me consolasse, não conseguia agüentar aquele tormento sozinha.

Yuuki-San parecia me compreender, mas é bastante provável que não tenha me entendido. Uma pessoa como ela não poderia me entender, poderia?

Ninguém conseguia perceber o quanto eu estava abandonada, triste, desesperada por salvação.

O quanto eu estava sozinha.

Com muita força de vontade eu pude lançar aquela menina um pedido de socorro. Não sei se ela ao menos o ouviu, mas tudo que eu sussurrei foi um simples...

- Salve-me... -

Natsuki não me ouviu, mas não me admiro muito. Ela não poderia. Ninguém poderia. Ninguém neste mundo saberia que eu, Fujino Shizuru, implorei por ajuda.

Ninguém aceitaria que eu tivesse me arrependido durante o _Festival_. Afinal eu era um "monstro" e ninguém gosta de se sentir igualado a um "monstro", especialmente se o monstro for "uma pessoa igual a mim". Ninguém aceita que um "monstro" sinta emoções, não é?

Antes que eu pudesse matá-la, Natsuki protegeu Yuuki-San com o seu corpo, ela disse algo sobre elas serem semelhantes. Eu não estava entendendo, mas de uma forma repentina, suas armas surgiram em suas mãos e ela apontou em minha direção. Meus pensamentos chegaram somente a uma conclusão lógica:

Natsuki me quer morta. Ela prefere a proteger Yuuki-San a estar comigo.

Ela não me ama, ela me odeia.

Eu olhei uma a outra por um momento, como um pedido sincero de perdão a Yuuki-San, não faço idéia do que ela imaginou naquela hora, mas eu desejei com toda a razão que me restava para que ela me perdoasse. Eu tentaria recompensa-la assim que pudesse. Se pudesse.

Ela não era a inimiga de Natsuki. EU era.

- Antes de vir até aqui, eu estava no quartel general do _Primeiro Distrito_. Ainda tem algumas coisas inacabadas aqui e ali, então você poderia me esperar até eu terminar, Natsuki?... Eu preferia se fosse assim. -

Eu não sei ao certo se Natsuki me compreendeu, mas sei que ela assentiu levemente com a cabeça. Eu ia terminar o que comecei. Eu sempre pertenci a Natsuki, deixarei que ela seja pura desse sentimento pecaminoso até o final.

Se alguém merece o sofrimento eterno, essa alguém sou eu.

Então me retirei para eliminar o resto das pessoas do _Primeiro Distrito_. Os seus líderes, para ser exata.

Meu _Kimono_ estava encharcado de sangue, rasgado e fedendo a morte. O mesmo podia ser dito dos meus cabelos. Logo depois de eliminar todos aqueles que feriram Natsuki, eu voltei a meu dormitório em Fuuka. Eu me limpei meticulosamente das pontas dos meus cabelos aos meus pés, eu limpei cada pedacinho do meu corpo. Eu queria estar linda e pronta para o que viria.

Eu me preparei para o meu próprio enterro.

Eu poderia vestir qualquer roupa que eu tivesse; qualquer uma que me deixasse maravilhosa, mas de todas elas eu escolhi meu uniforme escolar de _Kaichou_. Por que esse uniforme significava muito para mim, era o símbolo de meu sacrifício por Natsuki.

Meu amor por Natsuki.

Lembranças doces e amargas misturavam-se em minha mente. O dia em que nos encontramos no jardim, aquele dia em que eu a encontrei preste a despedaçar uma flor. Eu não sei ao certo porque a impedi, mas aquele olhar solitário preencheu meu coração. Eu desejei poder ver pelo menos um sorriso verdadeiro de Natsuki.

Desejei algo verdadeiro, neste mundo tão falso.

Eu estava pronta, pronta para acabar com tudo. Se Natsuki é minha pessoa mais importante, eu não poderia matá-la. Pior, se por acaso eu fosse morta, ela morreria somente por ser minha _Key_. A culpa se instalou com mais força em mim e havia decidido que se Natsuki iria morrer por meu egoísmo, então eu deveria ser um bom divertimento para fazê-la feliz ao menos uma vez.

Ela se alegraria com minha morte, já que claramente iríamos para um lugar diferente assim que morrêssemos.

Era à hora e eu me arrastei até a sala do Conselho Estudantil, levando comigo um pouco de chá. Mesmo fora de mim, eu ainda sentia a necessidade de tomá-lo. Se esta era a minha ultima refeição então deveria ser a minha favorita. Chá sempre me alegrou.

Mas esse tinha um gosto amargo. Um gosto de solidão.

- Você pode se levantar Nao? -

Kuga me perguntou com aquela voz horrorosa que somente a Fujino achava bonita. Eu não dei a mínima para o que ela dizia. Não sei quanto a ela, mas eu realmente queria estar com minha mãe. Eu saí andando sem dizer nada e a Kuga apenas saiu pelas escadas de incêndio. Nossa, pelo menos aprenda a fingir que está preocupada que essa não me enganava nem no maternal.

Não há mesmo nada verdadeiro no mundo. Tudo é apenas uma mentira conveniente.

O maior exemplo é a própria Kuga. Mesmo antes do _Festival_ se iniciar havia um certo boato na Academia Fuuka, apesar de a maioria acreditar que era uma mentira:

Fujino Shizuru, a graciosa e bela _Kaichou_ do Conselho Estudantil, a pessoa mais admirável da Academia inteira, tinha um amor não correspondido por sua melhor amiga Kuga Natsuki.

Apesar de achar aquilo uma das mentiras mais loucas que eu já tinha ouvido falar em toda minha vida, eu ri a tarde inteira disso. Imagine só: A pessoa mais famosa de Fuuka, apaixonada por aquela mocréia da Kuga? Eu já achava que era tema de algum livro, Mangá ou Anime. Era bem capaz de ser o CONTRÁRIO, da Kuga ter uma queda pela _Kaichou_ afinal ela era infinitamente mais bonita e com toda certeza MUITO mais simpática que ela. Disso eu não duvidava nem um pouco, tanto que eu passei a tarde inteira criando uma "música tema" sobre o assunto. A Kuga quase me esganou, mas valeu o esforço.

Esse assunto todo de "pessoa importante", de_ Key_ e outras besteiras apenas provaram minha teoria.

Pelo que eu sabia a Kuga nunca passava muito tempo com a Fujino. Ela sempre vinha ao Conselho Estudantil pra procurá-la e logo depois pegava o Laptop da infeliz e assim que terminava o que tinha de fazer ia embora. Eu suspeitei que fosse para obter informações, alguma coisa assim, já que a descerebrada da Kuga se achava uma espécie de agente secreta. Tem cada pessoa retardada no mundo que até eu me sinto emburrecida.

Se elas eram melhores amigas, não importavam se as duas passavam pouco ou muito tempo afastadas, ainda deveriam gostar muito uma da outra. Se a Kuga ligava tanto pra a Fujino quanto ela mesma indicava, então não poderia ser verdadeira nenhuma calúnia a respeito das duas.

Mas essa não era a verdade. A situação que essas duas estavam já disse tudo que há para ser dito. Não tinha amizade nenhuma pelo lado da Kuga, ela apenas se aproveitou da situação e do status que a Fujino tinha como _Kaichou_ e a idiota da Fujino entregou tudo que tinha numa bandeja para aquela rapariga. No final disso, até eu entendo o porquê ela pirou desse jeito.

A Kuga não se importava realmente com a Fujino, ela se importava com ela mesma e com seu "grande" objetivo.

Ela usou a Fujino até o osso, ai a doida da_ Kaichou_ se sentiu rejeitada e essa tal de estrela _Hime_ ampliou essa piração dela. Nossa! AGORA eu viajei geral. Eu estou realmente DEFENDENDO a Fujino? Não beberei mais Sakê.

Depois de viajar tanto pensando nessas coisas, eu não tinha percebido que já tinha andado por muito tempo e pra lugar algum. Eu tinha ido parar em um bairro barra-pesada e todos aqueles pedófilos com quem eu tive "programas" (não que eu tenha tido qualquer coisa com esses malditos, mas que eu passei a maior impressão neles quando eu estava saindo, sim eu passei) vieram se vingar tudo de uma vez só.

Eu só podia ser muito azarada, perdi tudo e ainda tinha que lidar com esses filhos da mãe?

Para a minha sorte eu consegui fugir deles. Peguei o dinheiro que eu tinha na hora e tomei o Táxi para o canto mais distante daquele lugar. Eu não tinha como sair da ilha de Fuuka, mas eu podia despistá-los por algum tempo até pensar em um plano.

Passaram algumas horas e eu estava cansada pra caramba, mas eu não podia parar. Tinha que sobreviver de algum modo aquilo tudo. Às vezes eu me pergunto, "E se eu tivesse tido algum lugar para voltar? E se eu não fosse tão sozinha? E se alguém estivesse me esperando?"

E se alguém se importasse verdadeiramente comigo?

Eu queria ser tipo, protegida por alguém. Eu queria uma certeza, um conforto de ter alguém para me abraçar e me dizer que tudo ia ficar bem.

Alguém que me Amasse.

Eu sentia muita inveja das outras _Himes_. Elas eram tão mentirosas e falsas que eu ficava pasma. Aquela Mai, por exemplo, dando aquela pose de "olhem para mim! Eu sou uma pessoa tão boazinha!" Mas ela foi a primeira de nós a matar alguém com aquele _Child_ monstruoso dela. A Yukariko também é outra maldita. Ela passou esse tempo todo falando de paz e compreensão para todo mundo e olha o que ela me fez? ELA que iniciou o _Festival_ e bastou inventar que eu a tinha atacado. A vaca da Kuga não perdeu tempo e já foi atirando em mim, dizendo um monte de merda. É claro que eu tinha que me defender dela, se não ela iria me matar com certeza.

...E a anormal ainda acabou acertando meu olho! Graças a ela eu ainda sinto aquela dor terrível, mesmo depois de tudo estar terminado. Ela nunca me pediu desculpas, aquela Kuga imbecil. Um dia vai ter volta Kuga, espere só para ver. Não é porque eu te devo uma que eu vou esquecer o que você fez.

Mas elas todas tinham uma coisa em comum: Eram vistas como "boazinhas". Todas elas eram "certinhas" e "boazinhas", não importava o que fizessem.

Agora EU que não fiz porcaria nenhuma, sequer já matei alguém, sou o primeiro alvo que elas pensam em atacar. É por isso que eu sempre achei essa história de "time" ridícula. Bastava alguma delas se sentir prejudicada que já iam virando as costas e me usar como saco de pancadas. Eu fiz foi rir daquele absurdo de "Hime Rangers" que a bêbada da Midori inventou. Aquilo nunca ia durar.

Foi mal se eu não me encaixo no padrão "do bem", prefiro ficar sozinha a me prender a essas mentiras e promessas falsas de amizade.

Acho que é por isso que eu vou ficar só o resto da vida, ninguém deve sentir um vazio e necessidade tão absurda igual ao que eu sinto.

...Mas e se algum dia eu me apaixonar perdidamente por alguém e eu for correspondida?

Ah ta certo! Ainda estou pra ver isso acontecer no mundo. Se isso realmente me acontecer algum um dia, eu viro Freira por três semanas. Haha, que comédia.

Durante as horas que eu passei vagando pelas ruas de Fuuka, eu não parei um segundo de ter essa conversa mental. Uma vez, duas, milhões de vezes. Essa estrela desgraçada estava mesmo afetando o meu cérebro. Nesse tempo, os otários dos meus "Clientes" acabaram me achando e me acuando num beco. Eu não tinha para onde ir e muito menos qualquer estratégia para me defender deles. Eles estavam rindo, acho. Não em lembro bem porque um deles estava falando sobre umas coisas que pareciam vindas de algum _Hentai_ bem trash. AQUILO me deu MUITO nojo, pode ter certeza.

Eu tinha certeza que eu iria ser estuprada e depois morta por todos aqueles homens horríveis, mas quando eles iam se aproximar de mim as minhas garras simplesmente surgiram do nada. Eu fiz questão de estragar as caras de todos aqueles Filhos da Puta de um modo que nem jogando ácido melhorava.

Assim que eu terminei, a Ex-Diretora, ou pivete, ou sei lá o que; apareceu em uma luz dizendo que tinha chegado a nossa hora de detonar a porcaria da estrela _Hime_ e antes que eu pudesse ter xingado a nanica de qualquer coisa ela sumiu. Que clichê.

Eu já ia invocar _Julia_ para irmos juntas até lá quando eu senti algo estranho. Eu olhei para uma parede do beco, onde tinha um pedaço de um espelho e entendi o que o tampão do meu olho tinha caído e que meu olho tinha restaurado.

Foi bem OBVIO que eu chorei, qualquer um ia chorar com isso.

Quando eu e _Julia_ estávamos voando até a estrela (A Ex-Diretora só podia ser muito poderosa pra fazer uma aranha conseguir voar), eu vi as outras _Himes_ e junto delas estava ninguém menos que a Fujino.

Eu fiz a melhor cara de rancor que eu tinha na hora e dei um grito.

- Fujino! -

Ela virou o rosto e me olhou nos olhos. Apesar de ela ter acabado com o meu _Child_, eu a achei incrível voando naquela _Hidra_ que ela tinha. Ela parecia incrivelmente imponente, pronta para uma "batalha épica" ou algo assim. E também tinha outra coisa que eu não me lembro direito nos olhos dela, mas na hora eu não me importei com isso, afinal eu estava nervosa com aquele olhar fixo. Legal, mais uma pro Fã-Clube dela, parabéns Yuuki.

Eu esperava que ela fosse chorar, criticar, fazer alguma coisa que eu pudesse atacá-la com palavras, mas em vez disso tudo ela juntou as mãos, apoiou no lado do rosto, deu um sorriso e falou com aquele sotaque bizarro dela. E advinha o quê?

- Kannin Na! -

Eu fiquei na merda, mas não fui à única. A Nerd da Kikukawa também tinha ficado pasma sem contar com a própria Kuga. Eu fiquei bem impressionada com isso, essa calma toda. Ela só podia ser uma pessoa bastante diferente das outras _Himes_. Ótimo, mais uma excluída.

Quando todas nós destruímos a porcaria da estrela, nossos _Childs_ pousaram numa parte da Academia e desapareceram naquela coisa esverdeada deles. Depois nos vimos a Mikoto nos braços da Mai, aparentemente morta. Ta, eu admito que naquela hora eu quase chorei de novo, afinal eu gosto dessa nanica. Ela foi a minha primeira pseudo-amiga.

Hoje em dia nos duas sempre conversamos muito, ela é uma pessoa tão sincera que eu acho bonitinha a maneira como ela é tão inocente, tipo como uma irmãzinha mais nova sabe? Hehe, quem diria que eu ficaria amiga de alguém tão ingênua.

Eu devo á ela muito mais que eu devo a retardada da Kuga, com certeza.

Depois que a doida da Mikoto "ressuscitou" e ficou resmungando por comida, a Fujino tirou um saco de biscoitos do bolso de seu casaco e entregou pra esfomeada. Eu sei lá por que ela fez isso, mas a Mikoto ficou super amiga da Fujino e já foi tacando a cara nos peitos dela. Até a desmiolada da Sugiura tinha tirado uma com elas, só pra ter uma idéia da situação. Quando eu tive a chance, eu segurei a Fujino pelo braço e a arrastei para um lugar mais afastado para resolvermos logo nossos assuntos inacabados.

Ela não ia se livrar disso tão facilmente.

- Você está animada como sempre, Natsuki... -

Ara, ela chegou de uma forma tão chamativa que eu não pude evitar meu sarcasmo. Eu já não vivia, mas minhas ações freqüentes se tornaram automáticas naquele momento. Eu não consigo me lembrar muito bem do que estava dizendo ou fazendo. Minhas memórias ainda estão totalmente vagas, não que eu sinta necessidade de lembrar qualquer coisa.

Prefiro morrer a ter que voltar aquele momento onde a razão humana se anulou.

Ela e eu lutamos. Atirando em minha direção, mirando em meus pontos vitais, ela atirava com fúria. Eu apenas simulava golpes. Natsuki estava se divertindo com meu sofrimento, minha dor lhe trazia satisfação. Se eu estava lhe fazendo feliz com isso, a perspectiva de morrer não me era de tamanho desagrado.

Somente Natsuki poderia me matar. Minha vida lhe pertencia.

Eu invoquei _Kyohime_, meu _Child_. É hilário seu nome, combinava com a _Hime_ idiota que ela tinha como mestra. Afinal, a lenda da princesa Kyo é apenas um retrocesso de meu próprio e fatídico destino. A princesa Kyo, tão apaixonada que era, entrega-se à loucura pelo abandono do seu grande amor, vira um dragão terrível e mata-o de maneira implacável. Realmente, uma piada cruel. Mas diferente da princesa Kyo, eu não poderia ferir quem eu amava.

Eu não podia matá-la de verdade. Eu não conseguiria.

- Lamento Natsuki, mas eu não posso te ferir de verdade, mas eu ainda te amo e vou tê-la para mim nem que você me odeie eternamente. -

Uma mentira, uma verdade. Eu não estava em minha sã consciência, mas eu ainda não a machucaria. Eu imaginava que isso deveria provocá-la, acredito. A provocação funcionou perfeitamente, ela deve ter acreditado mesmo que eu a mataria por algo tão egoísta. Ah, quão ingênua Natsuki pode ser, isso se ela admitisse, obviamente.

- O poder de um _Child_ vem da força de seus sentimentos, quanto mais intenso é esse sentimento, mais poderoso o _Child_ se tornará! -

O _Child_ de Natsuki, que ela teve o péssimo gosto de nomear em homenagem ao seu falecido cachorro _Duran_ (e por mais que ela negue o fato, uma certa banda estrangeira de pop rock também partilha este nome.) estava gigantesco. Era de uma altura semelhante se não idêntica a de minha _Kyohime_. Eu não pude refletir muito sobre o assunto naquele momento, pois Natsuki me olhava com tanta determinação que minha lógica distorcida dizia que o sentimento dela não era igual o meu, mas sim um ódio absurdo e por isso a altura de _Duran_.

Não que eu tenha acreditado que ela me aceitaria, é claro.

Os nossos_ Childs_ se enfrentavam incessantemente. _Kyohime_ lançava-se com suas inúmeras cabeças contra _Duran_, enquanto este desferia mordidas e patadas a todo instante. No decorrer desta intensa batalha, eu pude lembrar-me de usar a área ao meu favor, os escombros da antiga igreja deveriam me auxiliar de alguma forma.

Se Natsuki não me oferecia uma oportunidade de aproximação, eu formularia uma.

Refugiei-me no interior daquela igreja e esperei Natsuki surgir pela única entrada possível. Era obvio que ela sabia que era uma armadilha, mas nossos _Childs_ estavam ocupados lutando um com o outro, então ela não tinha nenhuma alternativa. Por mais irônico que tenha sido esta situação, utilizei-me da própria lenda de Kyo para aproximar-me o suficiente de Natsuki. Eu derrubei o sino da igreja em cima dela e utilizei a corrente de minha Naginata para quebrá-lo e trazer Natsuki ao alcance de meus braços.

Ninguém sabia o quanto eu necessitava abraça-la aquele momento.

Eu não conseguia exprimir minhas emoções, mas não a deixaria mais se afastar de mim. Eu implorava por uma redenção, por uma palavra de consolo, de carinho. Eu não me importava se era uma mentira, eu só queria morrer naquele calor já que eu estava sentindo tanto frio.

Os espinhos do meu coração, a nevasca que destruía qualquer flor.

Eu não chorava há anos, eu não me permitia sentir nada há anos. Fujino Shizuru não tinha o direito de se expressar, ela era infalível, ela era grandiosa, o mundo deveria sucumbir a sua vontade. Ninguém deveria abalar a estrutura de sua plenitude. Mesmo quando minha mãe fugiu com um amante de minha antiga casa e meu pai manteve-me distante de qualquer contato afetivo, eu não chorei. E foi simplesmente impressionante como uma simples rejeição me deixou em um estado de tamanha inquietação.

Ah... Os humanos são criaturas tão pecaminosas e complexas, você não acha?

Natsuki me afastou e achei que ela me mataria naquele momento, até tentei me preparar para a dor, mas o que eu senti a seguir foi algo completamente inesperado.

Um beijo, um leve e gentil beijo em meus lábios.

Eu tinha me abismado com essa mera amostra de sentimentos. Ela me afastou para que pudesse me olhar novamente nos olhos e proferiu que não poderia me amar, mas que estava agradecida pelos meus sentimentos. Ela até mesmo disse que me amava de uma maneira diferente, mas era uma ação um quanto obvia, pois era provável que temesse que eu perdesse a cabeça novamente. Natsuki, Natsuki... Tem que melhorar a suas mentiras se pretende me enganar algum dia.

Mas naquele momento, eu realmente acreditei no que ela havia dito.

Acho que eu me enrubesci com o comentário dela, mas sequer tive tempo de falar qualquer coisa, pois ela gritou para que _Duran_ matasse _Kyohime_ enquanto eu estava distraída. Ela nem precisaria fazer isso, mas acho que Natsuki sente-se feliz em me machucar de qualquer forma.

Ela me abraçou, para eu morrer ao seu lado ou para me impedir de tomar qualquer ação. Naquele momento nada era importante, tudo que me importava era o calor de nossos corpos que se desfaziam em luz. Eu a abracei possesivamente mantendo o calor por algum tempo, enquanto eu proferia as ultimas palavras que eu tenho lembrança:

- Eu estou satisfeita, Natsuki... -

E tudo sumiu, eu a escutei falando algo que parecia ser um inicio de uma frase, mas meus ouvidos não funcionavam mais e nós caímos no vazio.

Quando tudo parecia estar justo, algum poder me devolveu aquela dor e quando eu menos havia percebido, eu estava viva novamente. O destino sempre foi bastante cruel comigo, toda vez que eu alcanço uma espécie de felicidade ela desliza entre meus dedos feito água. Cômico, não é mesmo? Essas lembranças solenes me fazem recordar de tantas coisas interessantes, no entanto eu sempre divago alem do necessário.

Eu tinha que lidar com a minha razão e com ela a vinda do conceito de certo e errado, o que me trouxe lembranças frescas das mortes de cada pessoa que eu causei em nome da "minha Natsuki". A minha máscara de perfeição, a máscara rigorosa da mais perfeita Fujino que já veio a existir, sucumbiu ao peso da culpa e das memórias.

Meus pecados não podiam ser perdoados. Não havia forma de repará-los.

Eu chorei descontroladamente, as lágrimas fluíram de forma que eu não conseguia mais restringi-las. Eu não pude ter autocontrole para segurar aquela sensação horrível que sentia naquele instante. Eu dei voz ao meu coração, um pedido sincero a Natsuki.

Meu tormento.

- Me desculpe Natsuki! Desculpe-me, por favor... E-eu não -

- Está tudo bem Shizuru, eu te perdôo... Estamos bem, não é? Então vamos lutar juntas, vamos destruir o nosso inimigo, ta? -

Eu tinha me sentindo verdadeiramente feliz naquela hora. Natsuki tinha supostamente me perdoado e era tudo que eu podia desejar naquela situação. O comentário sobre unirmos forças para destruirmos a estrela _Hime_ me fez sentir um objetivo e dessa vez eu não estaria sozinha, pois quem eu amava estava ao meu lado. Prevaleceríamos com toda certeza.

Ah... Como eu sou tão sonhadora... Meus desejos diziam algo tão tolo como isso? O que o amor não correspondido faz as nossas mentes, não é?

Nos duas voamos juntas até o nosso inimigo (Porém é um mistério como as habilidades de Kazahana-Sama conseguiram fazer um Lobo e uma Hidra alcançarem vôo. O poder vindo dela era realmente espantoso, de fato). Enquanto íamos, nos encontramos com as outras _Himes_ e eu havia percebido a presença de Kikukawa-san. Ela me olhava, mas não havia dito nada, provavelmente com medo que eu a atacasse. Não que eu tirasse a razão dela, eu também teria tido receio se estivesse em seu lugar.

Mas eu sou Fujino Shizuru, eu não sinto receio e incerteza de nada.

Eu havia decidido ignora-la por aquele instante, mas eu tinha escutado a voz de Yuuki-San chamando-me pelo meu nome. Ela me olhou com aqueles olhos levemente esverdeados de forma ameaçadora, porém eu não me assustei com suas ações, na verdade eu havia achado maravilhosamente instigante.

Igual a Natsuki.

Eu havia resolvido que aliviar aquele clima pesado para poder me concentrar na destruição da estrela _Hime, _pois isso era mais importante que continuar com intrigas divergentes. Por esse motivo eu tinha de "alegrar" o humor com uma provocação.

Um "desculpem-me, por favor!" seria mais adequado para uma situação polida, mas no contexto estressante que todas nós encontrávamos naquele período, foi no mínimo agradável.

Quando destruímos a odiosa estrela _Hime_, fomos ao encontro de Mai-San e de Mikoto-San. Eu tinha certeza de que a menininha estava morta depois de ter a barriga rasgada daquela maneira, mas logo depois ela emitiu um ronco faminto e implorou por comida. Eu fiquei claramente espantada, se não me falha a memória.

Mai-San havia começado a chorar e aquilo foi uma bela demonstração de afeto, não era romântico como o que eu sentia por Natsuki, mas era intensamente amoroso. Como um relacionamento de uma criança e sua mãe. Eu notei que Mai-San não tinha comida alguma para entregá-la e naquela hora eu retirei de um dos meus bolsos do meu casaco um saquinho de biscoitinhos. Eu havia pretendido tomar junto ao meu chá enquanto esperava a vinda de Natsuki, mas eu não sentia fome e apenas guardei em um dos meus bolsos de Zíper. Eu até me impressionei pelos biscoitos não terem sido completamente destruídos, apenas partidos no meio. Eu fui até as duas cautelosamente e o coloquei nas mãos de Mai-San.

- Mai-San, parece-me que Minagi-San está faminta, porque não lhe dá esses biscoitos por enquanto? -

Minha ação gerou certo alvoroço em algumas das outras _Ex-Himes_. Provavelmente não tinham gostado do que eu fiz, talvez acreditassem que eu não merecia a confiança de ninguém.

Eu teria acreditado neste pensamento se eu ainda fosse à mesma pessoa de antes, provavelmente.

Antes que Mai-San pudesse colocar um dos pedaços do biscoito na boca de Mikoto-San, ela tinha tomado o pacote inteiro e já tinha ingerido tudo que tinha dentro dele. Espantoso.

- Obrigada! Nham! Você é legal! -

Eu tinha ficado um pouco acanhada com a situação, mas eu achei aquela menininha muito adorável. Como ela não sabia meu nome, me apresentei devidamente.

- Que bom que gostou. Meu nome é Fujino Shizuru, um prazer em conhecê-la. -

- O meu é Mikoto! Minagi Mikoto! Obrigada pela comida Ru-Chan! -

Eu nunca tinha sido chamado por esse sufixo em minha vida. Nem meus pais o usavam, sempre pelo nome da maneira mais polida e eficiente. Não precisava de infância e sim de resultados. Por esse motivo que quando eu o ouvi pela primeira vez desta pessoa, eu me senti estranha.

Mas foi bom. Eu aprecio muito esse afeto tão sincero. Por isso que eu sou próxima dela e de certa forma de Mai-San. As coisas se alteram com muita facilidade.

- Obrigada, eu gostei muito! Posso te chamar de Mikoto-Chan? -

- Humhum! Mikoto gosta de fazer amigos! Sim senhor! -

O mais impressionante foi o fato dela ter pressionado o rosto em meus seios. Eu me impressionei apenas por um estante e pude ouvir um coro surpreso com a ação. Eu não pude evitar provocar aquele momento com alguma piada.

- Ara, ela é uma garota meiga e afetuosa, não acham? -

Sugiura-Sensei mencionou alguma coisa sobre a situação. Ela gesticulou, gargalhou, riu e respirou ao mesmo tempo, a ponto de que eu não me lembro como ela conseguiu expressar qualquer coisa. Ela é uma figura muito obscura para mim, de qualquer forma.

- Acho que Mai-Chan arranjou uma substituta... -

Muitas das garotas riram. Reito-San e Yuuichi-San que também estavam ali riram igualmente. Tudo parecia estar mais agradável, mas Yuuki-San me puxou pelo braço e me levou a força para uma área mais afastada. Ela queria mesmo tocar naquela história desagradável, não é verdade?

O que eu fiz em minha vida passada para merecer tamanha angústia?

Ela estava de novo com aquele sorriso polido que as pessoas dão quando te escutam apenas por obrigação. Eu me irritei muito com ela, me irritei tanto com aquilo que acabei cometendo um erro grave:

Eu fui sincera. Do nada!

- Fujino, você não se cansa de fingir ser algo que você não é? Essa máscara de perfeição é tão importante assim pra você? Dá pra ser sincera uma vez na vida com alguém? -

Ela ficou tanto na merda que ela passou um bom tempo com uma cara de choque. Depois de alguns minutos, ela baixou o olhar e protegeu os olhos de mim, acho que ela não queria tipo, se entregar que tava mentindo.

- Do que você está falando... Yuuki-San? -

Aquilo não tava mesmo funcionando. Eu tinha que apelar.

- Porque é que você se sente tão sozinha com tanta gente ao seu redor, Fujino? -

Ela me olhou imediatamente e eu vi o porquê ela estava escondendo os olhos. Estavam cheios de culpa e arrependimento, cheios de medo e estavam principalmente infestados daquela gigantesca solidão.

EU fiquei sem palavras com aquilo, imagina o que ela deve ter pensado?

- Eu... Não sei Yuuki... San -

A voz dela saiu como um suspiro, não foi nem sussurro. Ela tava meio acabadona, mas nem a pau que eu ia deixá-la se safar simplesmente disso.

Não podia mesmo, tinha meu orgulho!

- Era de se esperar, você não consegue enfrentar nada sem que a Kuga esteja envolvida, né babaca? -

Ela tremeu um pouco, mas eu não tava me importando. A desgraçada merecia. Minha mãe morreu por causa dessa porcaria de amor ou sei lá o que essa infeliz tinha pela Kuga. Tanto fazia pra mim, principalmente naquela hora.

- Você não tem idéia de quanto eu sou miserável, Yuuki-San. Eu não preciso aumentar a minha desgraça com seus comentários ardilosos, por isso eu irei me retirar. Adeus. -

Certo, AGORA eu tinha ficado na merda. Essa Fujino tem o "dom" de me deixar nervosa do nada. Maldição, eu tô parecendo a Kuga. Maldita chaleira doentia!

- EI SUA...! -

Eu não fazia idéia do que eu tava falando, mas aquela cara de solidão dela tava me revoltando ao limite, eu tava falando tanta doideira que eu nem sei por que eu ainda me lembro disso. A gente deve ter a mania de aprender só o que não presta, acho.

- Yuuki-San! Eu não quero falar sobre nada com você, eu não quero ver ninguém ou falar com ninguém e muito menos me lembrar do que eu fiz! O que você quer de mim? Você quer dinheiro, Yuuki? É isso? Eu lhe dou tudo que você pedir, apenas me deixe em paz! -

E ela saiu. Eu sei lá se chorou, mas eu duvido. A Fujino é quase uma máquina, pode acontecer o fim do mundo e ela só vai estar preocupada com a Kuga. Frankenstein de quinta! Eu detesto isso!

Mas eu me senti um pouco culpada. Eu fui um pouco sacana sabe?

Maldição.

Ela sumiu depois disso. Eu até perguntei por ela, mas ninguém a viu e adivinha só:

Ninguém se importou.

_Ah... Até parece que foi ontem, o ocorrido. Que foi ontem que eu encontrei Natsuki pela primeira vez, que eu me apaixonei; que eu entrei nas eleições do Conselho Estudantil, que eu descobri meus poderes de Hime, que Natsuki me visitava pelas informações da Academia, que eu a protegia as escondidas, que eu a amava as escondidas, que eu lutei no Festival, que eu fui rejeitada, que nos enfrentamos, que morremos, que ressuscitamos, que destruímos a estrela Hime, que Yuuki-San me agrediu..._

_Que eu fugi e você não se importou._

_Natsuki... Faz quanto tempo que não nos falamos? Ou que eu não falo com ninguém ou saio de minha casa? Uma semana acredito..._

_Tão só._

_Nenhuma ligação sua, eu apenas estava sentada em meu jardim, observando as flores. Interessante, de fato. Eu adquiri os mesmos exemplares das flores de Fuuka, sabe? Aquelas do jardim que nos vimos e conhecemos pela primeira vez. Tão lindas, não é? _

_Flores..._

_Eu me lembro que no ano passado eu lhe dei um buquê de rosas brancas no seu aniversário. É obvio que você não quis, mas eu lhe induzi ameaçando destruir seu pote de maionese, então você teve de aceita-las. Eu também me recordo que me doeu muito te ver arremessando essas mesmas flores, essas cerejeiras que eu demorei tanto para colhê-las e enfeita-las, no lixo. _

_Isso foi tão cruel._

_Minha nossa, por que me torturo dessa maneira? Você não tem culpa de estar fazendo isso. É o normal, não é? Entregar rosas a uma amiga, a uma MULHER, não é normal... Eu, gostar dessa forma tão intensa de você, para os outros não pode ser normal. _

_Eu não sou normal? Estou doente?_

_Talvez até mesmo Suzushiro-San tenha razão sobre mim. Eu devo ser uma egoísta por não ouvir as convenções da maioria._

_Não sou normal, não é?_

_Eu não sei, mas... Devem ter remédios para isso? Eu não sei... Eu não sei._

_Não sou normal._

_Não devem existir remédios. Eu não vou resistir a uma vida dessa maneira injusta._

_Eu vou aliviar a dor. Sim, a dor do meu coração me incomoda muito._

_Qualquer coisa que eu tenho... Oh, claro... Os meus soníferos, se eu ingeri-los em grandes quantidades, quem sabe a dor pare? Eu poderia dormir para sempre? Meus sonhos... Eu seria feliz neles._

_E normal._

_Além disso, ninguém se importaria com isso. Quem sabe tivessem pessoas no meu enterro, mas em um mês, meu túmulo já estaria vazio._

_Por que não existe amor. É tudo uma ilusão, uma doce armadilha sentimental._

Era tudo isso que eu pensava. Esse pensamento infeliz e injusto sobre a minha própria pessoa. Se não fosse um fato inusitado, eu não estaria nesse momento contando uma história como essa.

Realmente... Uma surpresa.

Eu sei lá o porquê, mas eu vou viajar geral aqui e vou falar umas coisas que aconteceram, isso já ta é me sufocando!

'_Onde está a casa...? Droga de país cheio de gente! Vão comprar umas TV's para passar o tempo em vez de aumentar a população seus pervertidos! Ham?' _

Eu tinha visto um muro baixo. Eu já estava procurando isso fazia muitas horas, queria encontrar logo a Fujino antes que eu me arrependesse. Eu fiquei com muito ódio, afinal eu estraguei essa idiota pra vadia da Kuga, crente que a vaca fosse ficar revoltada comigo e fosse puxar alguma briga, mas a desgraçada fez foi rir e CONCORDAR com tudo que eu disse sobre a Fujino!

Ela disse algo como "A Shizuru realmente enche o saco! Às vezes ela é tão obcecada que me sufoca. Queria que ela saísse do meu pé". E olha que a Fujino é a "pessoa mais importante da Kuga". A Kuga nem imaginava algo inverso a isso iria acontecer na situação que ela está no momento. Realmente essa idiota me mata de rir.

Mas o que eu estava procurando naquele Bairro não tinha nada a ver com a hipocrisia da Kuga, pois era bem mais importante naquela época.

Eu tinha visto tipo, um muro de madeira, e um barulho esquisito.

'_Que barulho é esse atrás desse muro ridículo? Choro?'_

Eu pulei o muro mínimo. A Fujino tem sorte de o bairro ser seguro, se não a ladroagem fazia a festa. Essas pessoas cheias da grana são outras estórias, né?

'_Pronto, pulei o muro e agora... Puta que...!'_

ADVINHA o que eu vi? A Fujino estava com um vidro enorme de vários tipos de remédios de dormir, caída na grama do jardim e com as caixas abertas.

_- 'Fujino?' –_

'_O QUE É QUE ESSA LOUCA FEZ?'_

'_Esse vidro... Sonífero? Porcaria, quantos ela tomou?' _

Imagine só. Eu nem sei o que essa maluca faria no meu lugar, afinal ela já matou uma porrada de gente, mas eu tinha ficado nervosa com aquilo. Por mais que eu não gostasse dela, eu não ia deixar que ela morresse sem ter realizado a minha vingança.

_- 'Fujino! Anda! Acorda!' -_

Eu tinha sacudido, mexido e até chutado a desgraçada pra ver se ela acordava. Nada!

Mas isso não foi nem a metade do problema. Eu tinha visto na TV que se uma pessoa desmaiasse dessa maneira, tinha que estimular os batimentos do coração pra que ela voltasse a acordar. Só que eu não sabia como fazer isso direito, pois eu fui tão burra que eu só me lembrava das aulas de CPR do colégio.

Entendeu o que houve?

_- 'É BOM VOCÊ ME ENCHER DE DINHEIRO, FUJINO! É BOM MESMO!' -_

Eu tinha segurado o rosto dela com minhas mãos, levantei o queixo dela e aproximei a minha cara.

Foi meu primeiro CPR.

Foi meu primeiro beijo.

Sim, meu primeiro beijo, e ai? Os babacas que eu saia não queriam me beijar não... Eles queriam era fazer putaria. E eu COM CERTERZA não gostaria de nada disso. Ainda bem que eles se ferraram. Os homens são mesmo horríveis, não é?

'_...É bem melhor do que eu pensava. Tem um gosto bom, é tão... Opa! Que é isso? Respira Fujino! Respira ou você quer mesmo que eu te engula?'_

E ela acordou depois de um monte de massagens cardíacas e "beijos", ela ficou fora de perigo. Ela ainda tava meio tonta, meio fora de si, lambendo os lábios. Eu já ia exigir dela uns 500 mil Yen só pra começar, mas ai ela disse aquilo.

_- 'E...u quero ver o sor...riso... Eu não quero sentir esse... Fr...frio... Mate... me, mas não me deixe... Eu não quero viver... Assim, não... De novo... Me... Sal... ve...' -_

E "puf". Eu me esqueci completamente do dinheiro.

'_O que foi isso? Ela quer... Ser salva do quê? De quem? Essa masoquista quer morrer de novo? MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA?' _

Eu já tava confusa antes, agora com isso... Eu não fazia idéia!

Eu a arrastei até o sofá da sala. Que se ferre o chão dela, entrei de tênis mesmo e daí? Ela que limpe, não sou obrigada a fazer isso mesmo. Só sei que eu fiquei insistindo para que ela não desmaiasse. Eu fui até a cozinha dela e fiz o café instantâneo mais rápido da minha vida, coloquei tanto café que o gosto deveria ta terrível, mas era melhor que nada. Mas nessa brincadeira toda de ir a cozinha ela desmaiou DE NOVO e não tinha como ela tomar nada sem derramar tudo. Eu só consegui pensar numa coisa e adivinhe o que? Eu tomei um gole longo daquela porcaria amarga e sem engolir nada, eu lasquei outro CPR. Ela engoliu tudo e eu ainda joguei água na cara dela pra acordá-la.

_- 'Que droga Fujino! PELO MENOS MORRE LOGO E DEIXA DE ENROLAR!' -_

Eu não sei se ela ainda estava grogue ou delirando, mas era bem melhor que nada.

_- 'Natsuki?...É você? Você ainda se importa... Comigo?' -_

_- 'Não é a Kuga! Sou eu Fujino! Yuuki Nao!' -_

_- 'Yuuki... San? Oh... Ela não veio...' –_

_- 'É, não veio e aí? Vai se matar por causa dessa vadia?' –_

_- 'Não insulte Natsu-Cof!' -_

_- 'Olha aqui! Você teve muita sorte de eu esta pelas redondezas, você quase morreu com essas porcarias de remédios. Você me deve Fujino, MUITO!' -_

_- 'Não me recordo-Cof!- De ter solicitado qualquer ajuda sua... Yuuki...' - _

_- 'Nao, eu odeio que me chamem pelo sobrenome. Além disso, você já me conhece o suficiente pra isso, droga! Eu só te ajudei por que você me deve e você não vai morrer até lá, Fujino!' -_

_- '... Shizuru... ' -_

_- 'QUÊ?' -_

_- 'Não é correto para eu chamá-la de Nao se você não me chamar de Shizuru... Não é?' -_

_- '... Ta certo, Fujin... Shizuru. ' -_

Ela tava me olhando com uma cara estranha, mas no caso dela era normal. Ela colocou a mão no canto da boca e passou a língua nos lábios. Droga, naquela hora eu me toquei que eu tinha feito respiração boca-a-boca na infeliz. Merda, eu acabei de imaginar besteiras! Agora, onde está o meu lenço? Porque é que eu sempre me coloco em situações constrangedoras com a Fujino? Meu nariz não pode ficar sangrando desse jeito todo dia não!

_- 'Que gosto é esse? Café...?' -_

Eu JURO que eu fiquei morrendo de medo naquela hora. Imagina só!

_- 'Ah... Er... Pois é, né! Que coisa estranha, não é mesmo?' -_

_- 'Han, Nao?' -_

_- 'Quê?' -_

_- 'Me explique, porque a sua boca está suja de café, por favor?' -_

Pois é. Ela tinha descoberto num minuto. Mulher amaldiçoada!

_- 'Sujo? Não tem nada aqui, é impressão sua! Sua psicopata paranóica!' -_

_- 'Não sabia que você se aproveitava de pobres mulheres indefesas. O que será que você deve ter feito comigo enquanto eu esta desacordada?' -_

Ah não, eu não ia deixar essa doente tirar uma com a minha cara desse jeito. Duas podiam jogar esse jogo e foi isso que eu fiz.

_- 'Eu? Oh só o que é de praxe, sabe? Eu te joguei no sofá, e te dei uns trinta chupões no pescoço e tirei o gasto de quinze anos. Alem disso, o que é que você tem de indefesa? Que coisa não?' -_

Eu nem vou mentir, eu gostei muito dessa zoeira toda. Essa_ Kaichou_ não era tão podre e doente quanto eu pensava. Ela também deu um sorriso meio leve, mas não tinha nada de polido, então devia ser de verdade.

_- 'Você é uma pessoa peculiar, Nao. Eu te imaginava um tanto... Diferente disso. ' -_

_- 'Ei, você já deveria ter esperado isso de mim. Afinal você também usa uma máscara igual a minha, só que a minha não é tão eficiente. ' -_

Ela ficou me analisando com aqueles olhos vermelhos que só ela teve a proeza de ter. Eu fiquei nervosa com aquilo, mas ela falou antes que eu pensasse em dizer qualquer coisa.

_- 'Interessante. Posso te perguntar o porquê você, de todas as pessoas de Fuuka, iria vir até a mim e salvaria a minha vida? O que você deseja tanto que somente eu possa lhe dar para você fazer isso tudo?' -_

Eu não fazia a mínima idéia. Na verdade, eu ainda não sei o que eu quero dela. Confuso, não?

Mas nem morta eu admitiria isso pra ela.

_- 'Eu quero uma compensação! Você matou minha mãe, eu quero me vingar do que você fez!' -_

_- 'Quanto você quer, Nao?' -_

_- 'Mil Dólares!' -_

_- 'Oh... Você é exigente... Pois bem, e se eu te der o dinheiro, você se daria por satisfeita?' -_

'_Nem um pouco... Eu quero... Saber... '_

_- 'Sim! Me dê logo!' -_

Eu não esperava que ela fosse ter tanto dinheiro, eu DUVIDAVA que ela tivesse.

Mas não é que ela REALMENTE tinha?

_- 'Tome, pode ficar com isso. ' -_

_- 'Um cartão de Crédito? Espere ai! Isso é seu?' -_

- 'Sim, é meu e você pode usá-lo à vontade. Eu não me importo com isso. ' -

Eu me senti mal com aquilo, mas mesmo assim eu fiquei com o cartão, mas eu sabia que aquilo tudo não tinha terminado. Só tava começando.

_- 'Certo, então falou aí, eu vou sair fora. ' - _

Ela me olhou com aquele rosto apático dela. Ela tinha colocado uma máscara bem complicada de ler, por isso não fazia idéia do que ela tava pensando sobre aquilo tudo. Ela se levantou e apontou a entrada da casa. Ela foi andando em silêncio comigo, abriu a porta e eu saí e quando eu estava na esquina, me arrisquei olhar para trás.

Ela ainda estava me olhando e quando me viu olhando de volta, ela acenou levemente com a mão.

'_Não é justo... '_

Eu voltei correndo e gritei na cara dela:

_- 'POSSO DORMIR AQUI?' -_

Eu não sei por que, mas eu tinha que falar logo uma merda dessas? LOGO PRA ELA? Bom, ainda tinha a esperança de ela recusar e era bem lógico que ela ia.

_- '... Claro, Nao. Fique a vontade. ' -_

Ou não.

'MAS O QUE EU ACABEI DE FAZER?' 


	2. Cap02 Pétalas Venenosas Parte 01

**Mai-Hime e seus personagens não pertencem a mim. Se pertencessem, não teria a Mai como personagem principal e sim a Shizuru, e a historia seria mais séria, mais violenta e com o Shoujo-ai bem mais óbvio. Qualquer personagem que você não reconheça foi criado por mim, e por isso somente eles pertencem a mim. Blah Blah Blah.**

**Nota da Autora:** Esse capítulo teve que ser dividido em dois devido à extensão dele, chega a ter um pouco de situações inusitadas, mas logo, logo voltaremos para uma boa dose de drama... Hohoho. Eu coloquei alguns personagens nesta história de minha autoria que _sempre_ aparecerão em _todas_ as minhas histórias de maneira indireta ou indiretamente. A razão para isso é por que eu gosto de pensar e manter certa linearidade em meus personagens, mudando apenas as circunstâncias dos fatos. Há mais duas histórias que eu estou em fase de criação (Uma delas é centrada na Natsuki, de modo a alterar completamente os acontecimentos de Mai-Hime, algo que muitos autores já fizeram com maestria, e por isso esta é a que eu tenho tido mais cautela em elaborar... E outra centrada em Nao, mas ela estaria envolvida com uma personagem minha original. Há uma menção sobre ela nesta fic.) que colocarei aqui no site, mas somente quando elas estiverem mais avançadas, por enquanto eu vou continuar só com essa.

Eu noto que o casal Shiz/Nao não é bem visto pelos fãs mais conservadores. Sim, eu sei que a Shizuru e Natsuki são um casal Canon, é um fato comprovado tanto pelo "Mai-HiME Anime Book Volume 2" e pelo "Natsuki Prelude", mas eu acho bem mais provável Nao e a Shizuru se envolverem do que a Natsuki e Nao. Elas são muito iguais e uma coisa que se pode afirmar de relacionamentos de pessoas iguais demais é que não costumam durar. Mas essa é apenas minha opinião e de fato, todos são livres para imaginar o casal que quiser. É apenas uma ficção. ^_^

O que posso falar alem disso? Oh sim, se esta historia puder dar algum motivo em que pensar ao ver essas duas personagens, eu terei já ganho o meu dia, então aproveitem e boa leitura.

(Devo ou não fazer um omake da historia? Digam o que acham, sou toda ouvidos, ou letras, sei lá... ^_^")

Ah, só pra não esquecer:

- Essas palavras são diálogos -

"Essas são aspas normais, não confundam"

'_Essas são pensamentos'_

_-'Essas são flashbacks' -_

_Essas são termos ou palavras do anime ou palavras salientadas._

**Cap 02: Pétalas Venenosas – Parte 01**

**Sexta-Feira, dia 15 de Agosto de 2014 – Casa da Shizuru**

**-Ponto de Vista – Shizuru-**

"Um Mês e quatro dias. Este é o tempo que Nao e eu estamos convivendo diariamente. Temos sorte das reformas na Academia ainda não terem terminado. Isso era esperado, afinal eu mesma fui responsável por grande parte dos danos realizados em sua infra-estrutura. Minha _Kyohime_ era bastante temível.

Nao me surpreendeu bastante. Eu não sabia que ela era vegetariana, que ela era canhota e que gostava de filmes estrangeiros de Ficção_._ Ela também tem o hobby de bater fotos de paisagens com uma velha câmera fotográfica. Há muitas outras curiosidades sobre ela, como gostar de Teatro, de desenhos infantis e do livro _A Batalha dos Três Reinos_. Ela lembra mesmo a princesa XiaoQiao com toda a sua impulsividade.

Uma pessoa fascinante e completamente diferente do que eu mesma a imaginava.

Eu também contei muita coisa sobre mim mesma. Sobre meu hobby de dançar _Enka_, minha fascinação por estrelas, por carros esportivos e minha habilidade com equipamentos eletrônicos. Nos duas dividimos o mesmo interesse pelo Teatro, mas eu prefiro livros do Stephen King e gosto muito de mangás Shoujo. Sou bastante romântica, não é verdade?

Nos duas nos aproximamos muito desde aquele dia.

Esse mês foi cheio de situações inesperadas. Saímos muito, conversamos muito e sempre provocávamos uma à outra quando surgia a menor possibilidade. Ela se estabeleceu (ou se apropriou, em termos mais técnicos) em meu quarto de hóspedes, inclusive trouxe boa parte de seus pertences para minha residência. Apesar de nós duas estarmos começando uma boa amizade, ela recusa me revelar o porquê dessa aproximação repentina e por qual motivo dela estar me fazendo companhia. Eu formulei várias hipóteses sobre seus reais motivos, mas nenhuma faz algum sentido. Ou devo dizer que somente uma parece seguir algum padrão:

Vingar-se.

Eu não compreendo, eu já lhe dei o meu cartão de crédito com o limite mais alto, eu estava (e possivelmente ainda estou) a mercê dela sem nenhuma saída, ninguém está interessado em saber se algo poderia me acontecer e mesmo assim...

Ela não toma nenhuma atitude.

Eu sinto um incômodo somente por pensar que ela está planejando algo enquanto eu não percebo; que ela me analisa e maquina algum plano para vingar-se da forma mais eficiente e obter o maior ganho pessoal. Acredito que ela e eu realmente estamos nos tornando boas amigas, mas essa desconfiança não me deixa dormir calmamente durante as noites.

Ara, acho que eu ainda estou muito abalada com os acontecimentos ocorridos no _Festival das Himes_. Apesar de ainda me deixar chocada, eu já estou aprendendo a melhorar meu comportamento. Não estou tão nervosa com tudo aquilo e nem estou tão deprimida, mas... Ainda sinto falta de Natsuki. Ela ainda não veio falar comigo, será que ela esta bem? Oh, mas que cabeça a minha, é lógico que ela esta bem. Mai-San e Mikoto-Chan estão com ela, sem falar das outras _Ex-Himes_. Isso só me leva a crer que ela não quer mais falar comigo. Talvez seja melhor dessa forma. Eu vou fazer tudo o que Natsuki quer agora, para pagar pela minha estupidez para com ela, irei realizar o que ela realmente deseja de mim.

Eu somente espero que ela venha a ser feliz de alguma maneira. Lamento muito que eu não possa dar a felicidade e o conforto que ela precisa, mas acima disso eu realmente quero a felicidade de Natsuki. Ah... Eu gostaria de olhá-la e ouvir aquela linda voz somente uma vez mais e eu poderei aceitar o que virá. Porém a vida não é realmente justa então começarei assim que eu puder.

Natsuki não foi à única pessoa que eu prejudiquei com meus desejos impuros, também tenho de lidar com Suzushiro-San e Kikukawa-San. Eu posso ter errado em fazer aqueles atos hediondos contra a vida das duas, mas eu não me sinto mal por ter recusado um pedido egoísta como os que elas me obrigavam a aceitar. Como eu poderia voltar a Academia para tranqüilizar os estudantes se a pessoa que eu amava estava ferida e depressiva? Eu não poderia.

Eu esperava que pelo menos a Kikukawa-San compreendesse, já que ela e eu estávamos em situações semelhantes.

Bom, eu estou divagando muito. Não há por que voltar aquelas intrigas que tive. Assim que eu voltar a Academia, vou tentar amenizar os nossos conflitos pessoais, se Suzushiro-San preferir, eu passo a presidência do conselho a ela assim que eu chegar à sala. Quanto a Kikukawa-San, eu apenas irei avisar sobre os sentimentos do amor e o que isso implica, mas ainda falta uma pessoa para ajudar, ou devo dizer duas.

A mãe de Nao e a própria mencionada garota.

Eu sei que ela é uma pessoa que se encontra em um estado catatônico em um hospital público. Eu não sei o que a deixou em um estado tão terrível, mas eu também colaborei para que ela sofresse, mesmo que tenha sido por um "breve" período. Pelo pouco que Nao me informou, era por esse motivo que ela saía com aqueles pedófilos e dava-lhes o golpe com seu _Child,_ ela precisava de dinheiro para manter a mãe no hospital e por conseqüência mantê-la viva. Ela estava até mesmo vendendo muitos de seus pertences para pagar pelos remédios utilizados pelo hospital e aparentemente ela pretende voltar a usar este golpe em outros homens.

Eu não vou permitir algo assim.

Primeiramente, eu vou cuidar das contas deste hospital em questão. Não será trabalhoso para eu assinar um cheque ou dois para a manutenção do tratamento da mãe de Nao, inclusive vou mudá-la para um hospital particular bem mais conceituado, oferecendo os melhores médicos para cuidar de sua saúde. Quanto ao "trabalho" de Nao, acredito que eu possa pensar em algo, mas eu me concentrarei por hora apenas em melhorar as condições em que a pobre senhora se encontra neste momento.

Pensando um pouco em nossa convivência atual... Eu estou impressionada com a facilidade que temos de nos entendermos. Nao e eu sempre provocamos uma à outra de forma constante, ela pode se vangloriar do que ela quiser, mas ela ainda não melhorou nada na cozinha desde a ultima "competição" de culinária promovida por Sugiura-Sensei. O que significa que eu posso me deleitar em vê-la implorando-me por comida feita uma menininha a sua irmã mais velha.

Eu admito algo: Ela e Natsuki são parecidas.

O modo de vida; as circunstancias desagradáveis, um desapego à companhia alheia, um senso objetivista... Eu creio que se eu a tivesse conhecido naquele mesmo momento em que conheci Natsuki, eu poderia ter me tornado sua amiga. Não que Natsuki fosse apreciar a companhia, logicamente.

Ara, eu acredito que foi por esse mesmo motivo que eu permiti a sua companhia em minha residência. Além do fato de Nao e Natsuki serem bem semelhantes, essa garota e eu estamos em uma situação delicada e eu não poderia fazer uma desfeita com uma pessoa que tinha acabado de me "salvar" da morte. Não que eu seja uma mal-agradecida, mas aquela interrupção do meu suicídio tinha irritado os meus nervos profundamente.

Mas essa garota me intriga. Ela mencionou de formas variadas o uso de "máscaras" por minha parte e indicou que ela mesma as usava, para esconder algo.

Como ela soube disso?

Nao deve ter um conhecimento nesse assunto... Quem sabe eu possa extrair essa informação dela aos poucos? Eu quero entendê-la. De alguma forma.

Nos duas parecemos o lado de uma mesma moeda, confundindo-se no ar e alcançando a mesma conclusão ao cair no chão.

Desagradável, Incompreensível, Tolo, Patético."

Shizuru fecha seu diário. Fazia certo tempo que tinha este hobby, apesar de recentemente ter jogado fora o seu antigo recipiente de escritos. Não podia encarar aquelas inúmeras declarações sentimentais que tanto escrevia sem sentir como se uma faca atravessasse seu peito. Ela o esconde cuidadosamente dentro de outro livro bastante discreto, sob o nome de "Teoria do Calculo II", para prevenir-se de futuras complicações com sua atual inquilina. Não que desgostasse da companhia de Nao, apenas não desejava irritar-se ou falar de temas incômodos.

Após guardá-lo, Shizuru se dirige à sala para preparar-se para fazer o seu café da manha. Não demorou muito e Nao já estava ao seu lado, bocejando e olhando atentamente cada um de seus movimentos, mas Shizuru bem sabia que mesmo que Nao passa-se horas observando-a cozinhar ela não conseguiria fazer um só alimento consumível. Ela decide fazer missô com alguns cogumelos, a comida favorita de Nao. Ao ver isso, Nao lambe os lábios e ruma à mesa, sentando-se e esperando ansiosamente pela comida e a companhia da garota mais velha.

Assim que Shizuru termina de fazer a sopa, ela coloca-a nas vasilhas apropriadas e leva-as a mesa, servindo-se ao mesmo tempo em que sua amiga. Passam-se momentos em um confortável silêncio, somente o tilintar de seus vasilhames a se esvaziar eram percebidos por seus ouvidos. Nao aproveita o momento para olhar de relance para a garota a sua frente. Ela ri internamente, imaginando como uma pessoa como Shizuru poderia conseguir fazer uma comida tão agradável como essa e como esta mesma pessoa veio parar em uma "recuperação" por má culinária há pouco tempo atrás.

- Ei Shizuru! – Nao menciona com o seu famoso olhar malicioso, o que indicava que o "duelo de insultos" estava preste a começar.

- O que foi Nao? – A resposta interessada de Shizuru indicava que sim, ela estava pronta para um terrível e gigantesco sarcasmo e que Nao seria reduzida ao estado de vítima em segundos.

Não que esta garota iria se entregar tão facilmente a _Kaichou_, logicamente.

- Até que essa sopa é "comível", bem diferente daquele bolo envenenado que tu fez naquele dia lá na Academia! Eca, eu quase morri com o cheiro daquele troço! -

Shizuru limpa calmamente sua boca com um guardanapo e responde com a mesma "animação" de Nao. - Ara, se eu me lembro bem, eu não fiz nada naquele evento inteiro. Quem realizou todo o esforço foi Suzushiro-San e Kikukawa-San. –

Ela olha nos olhos de Nao e continua.

– Além do que o seu "bolo" causou uma grandiosa disenteria em Sakomizu-Sensei, que pelo o que eu soube foi parar imediatamente na ala de intoxicação alimentar do Hospital. -

Shizuru riu alegremente. Nao resmunga e prepara um contra-ataque a garota. Apesar de gostar do som e da expressão de Shizuru, não podia permitir que seu orgulho de ouro fosse destruído por uma calúnia (porem verídica) sobre seus talentos culinários.

- Ah, mas se for desse jeito eu também sou inocente! Afinal quem envenenou o Gorducho foi à burra da Kuga e... -

A expressão alegre de Shizuru se desfez por completo e em segundos deu lugar a seu sorriso e olhar artificial. _'Oh merda! Por que eu tive que falar essa porcaria? Ela sempre fica assim quando eu falo daquela vadia. '_ Nao pensou.

Antes que Nao pudesse se desculpar, um barulho foi ouvido próximo a entrada da casa. Shizuru levanta-se graciosamente e caminha em direção a porta. Nao apenas mantém-se sentada na mesma posição. Seus pensamentos foram de imediato a Kuga Natsuki, que durante esse tempo inteiro que Nao permaneceu ao lado da _Kaichou_ não havia vindo falar ou ao menos ver a amiga. Ela morde o lábio, sentindo um desgosto pela situação em que se encontrava. Ela não podia comentar esse tipo de assunto com Shizuru e por isso mesmo comprou um diário e o escondeu em "seu" quarto, especificamente em um livro discreto de nome "Teoria do Calculo I", o livro que estava usando em seu período letivo.

O conteúdo do diário era sobre os seus pensamentos confusos e incógnitos desde o período do _Festival das Himes_. O que ela mais escrevia era sobre os seus antigos e atuais pensamentos sobre a atual amiga, Shizuru. A jovem garota não iria falar aquilo nunca para ela, porém estava tranquila em poder ter um lugar seguro e com alguém a esperá-la todos os dias e todos os momentos, para confortá-la ou levantar o seu humor. Apesar disso, havia uma dúvida que percorria freqüentemente os seus temores: E se Shizuru estiver enganando-a? Se ela estiver sendo amigável e gentil somente por que sentia culpada? E se ela estiver fazendo isso tudo somente para substituir a presença de Kuga Natsuki?

Perguntas... Duvidas... Medo... Nenhuma resposta.

Ao abrir a porta, Shizuru paralisa. Ela se deparou com três conhecidas. Estas pessoas eram Suzushiro Haruka, Kikukawa Yukino e...

Kuga Natsuki.

Ela olha fixadamente para Natsuki, ignorando as duas outras ao seu redor. Sua expressão fica ainda mais mecanizada, ainda mais falsa. Ela olha polidamente para Haruka e Yukino.

- Ara, mas que surpresa agradável nesta bela manhã, a quem devo a honra da visita? -

Sarcasmo.

Da cozinha Nao escuta a voz fria de Shizuru, que parecia estar regredindo ao estado psicótico em que ela estava no _Festival_. Ela levanta-se e corre a porta, porém ela para no corredor, incerta do que fazer. Enquanto decidia as suas atitudes, Haruka responde a voz de Shizuru.

- Veja lá como fala conosco Fujino, não somos da sua mesma laia! -

- Ha-Haruka-Chan... Fique calma... – A voz fraca e levemente arrependida de Yukino se fazia ouvir, porém a voz de Haruka retornou a agredir impiedosamente a _Kaichou_.

- O que foi _Bubuzuke_? Não tem palavras depois do que houve? Achou que eu não voltaria para te dar o troco? – Antes que algo mais pudesse ser dito, Haruka dá um forte tapa na face de Shizuru, que cai imediatamente apoiada na parede. Ela não emite nenhum ruído, nenhuma queixa, apenas mantêm-se ereta, pronta para mais um golpe em seu rosto.

Natsuki, que estava próxima ao portão, ao ver que Shizuru estava sendo machucada, move-se até onde Haruka e Yukino estavam.

- Ei Suzushiro! Pare de fazer isso com ela! – Natsuki empurra Haruka e fica na frente de Shizuru, que estava olhando friamente toda aquela situação.

'_O que Natsuki quer provar? Veio ate aqui somente com o intuito de me atormentar ainda mais? Como ela é uma pessoa cruel, ah como eu sou uma masoquista... _'

– Shizuru não merece esse tratamento! Parem Já! -

- Ah é? Quem é você para me impedir? Essa anormal me matou! Você ouviu bem? ME MATOU! Além disso, você mesmo disse que eu podia falar o que eu quisesse! -

Natsuki balança vagarosamente a cabeça, constrangida pelo sincero argumento de Haruka. Ela olha-a firmemente e a responde.

- Eu não estava consciente do que dizia! Eu estava bêbada e-

Antes que Natsuki pudesse concluir o que dizia, uma voz ferina e maliciosa se fez ouvir e surgindo detrás de Shizuru, o vulto de Nao veio à tona.

- É meeeeesmo Kuga? Deu pra beber foi? Deve ser tããããooooo maravilhoso ter tantos amigos né? - com uma raiva clara em cada palavra dita, Nao desdenha e encara ameaçadoramente a motoqueira. - Tão legal ter tanta gente ao nosso redor, ser popular, ser querida, dividir o dormitório com as suas preciosas amigas e ESQUECER os sacrifícios de quem nos ajudava tanto? Tsc, Tsc... Kugazinha, isso não se faz, né? -

As garotas ficaram boquiabertas com a presença da jovem. Haruka abriu e fechou à boca, Yukino deu um passo para trás e Natsuki arregalou as sobrancelhas, sua expressão bastante impressionada. Em seus rostos se repetiam claramente a mesma frase:

O que Nao esta fazendo aqui com Shizuru?

- Você não devia ter vindo aqui, Nao. Estou no meio de uma situação complicada agora. -

- Sem essa, Shizuru! Você acha mesmo que eu vou ficar na sala ouvindo essas vagabundas te insultarem desse jeito? -

Shizuru põe sua mão no ombro de Nao e fala rispidamente - Nao! Por favor, pare de dizer isso. Não sei qual é o propósito delas virem aqui, mas não é correto tratá-las dessa maneira tão descortês. - Ela vira-se e olha atentamente as três garotas. - O que vocês desejam de mim, por favor? -

Ainda meio atordoadas por aquela visão que outrora seria impossível, as garotas tentam pronunciar algo, mas vendo que Yukino e Haruka não conseguiam por em palavras, Natsuki foi obrigada a se apresentar.

- Ahm, a Himeno mandou isso aqui pra você. Parece que a Academia vai voltar a funcionar depois de tanto tempo, sabe, as reformas já estão em sua faze final... As aulas vão recomeçar amanhã e foi pra isso que viemos Shizuru. -

Natsuki estende um envelope na direção da garota a sua frente. Esta pega delicadamente o envelope e olha-o de maneira breve antes de responder a "amiga".

- _Okini_ Natsuki, se não fosse por isso eu poderia perder alguns dias de aula. Bom, foi só isso ou teria alguma outra coisa para conversarmos? -

- ...Não Shizuru, era só isso. -

Desconforto. É claro.

- Ah... Talvez outro dia... -

Talvez nunca.

- Então... Até amanhã... Ta? – Ao dizer isso, Natsuki anda rapidamente até a sua moto, coloca suas chaves e dá a partida no equipamento. Ela ergue a cabeça e olha fixadamente para a_ Kaichou_ e com um leve sorriso ela diz palavras do fundo de sua alma.

Palavras sinceras.

- Eu estava com saudades. -

Palavras perturbadoras.

- ...Verdade? –

Os olhos de Shizuru se expandem levemente, mas foi o suficiente para confortá-la. Nao, que estava ao seu lado, morde o canto dos lábios e fulmina a motoqueira com os olhos. Se olhares matassem, Natsuki teria sido reduzida a cinzas.

Esta, no entanto, apenas retornou o olhar gentil a Shizuru, fazendo o coração desta pular de alegria.

Alimentando a chama de um sentimento infinito.

- Sim... Próxima semana... Vamos sair juntas? -

Abrindo feridas que lentamente cicatrizavam.

- Sim, Natsuki. -

Ressurgindo a paixão já morta.

- Então... Até amanhã Shizuru... – Natsuki olha fixamente pra Nao, retornando o olhar fulminante, sendo que este olhar estava cheio de um sentimento totalmente inesperado:

Ciúmes.

A luta de olhares é interrompida pelo rugido do motor da moto de Natsuki e por fim, ela parte rumo a Academia.

Logo após a saída de Natsuki, Haruka e Yukino preparavam-se para caminharem até suas respectivas residências, quando Shizuru dirigiu-lhes a palavra.

- Suzushiro-San, Kikukawa-San, sou grata pelo favor que me prestaram, amanha deixem tudo comigo, é o mínimo que eu poderia fazer por vocês. -

Haruka e Yukino olharam-na por alguns momentos até que, ignorando o que lhes foi dito, continuam caminhando em frente.

Mas isso não impediu mais um ultimo comentário malicioso de Haruka.

- Bom, pelo menos aquela descrente serviu pra alguma coisa. -

Óbvio para todos, que a sua intenção ortográfica era delinqüente, não descrente.

Mas para a jovem mulher de Kyoto, que suspirava com emoção e a fora-da-lei que rangia os dentes com o mais puro ciúme, elas não podiam se importar menos.

O veneno dos lábios, o fruto proibido.

**Sábado, dia 16 de Agosto de 2014 – Caminho para a Academia Fuuka**

Nao acordou de péssimo humor, se vestiu de péssimo humor e estava andando de péssimo humor em um PÉSSIMO dia. Já estava bastante irritada em ter que voltar tão repentinamente aquele lugar onde tudo começou a ruir e ainda tinha que aturar o fato que TAMBÉM estava com ciúmes.

Não sabia explicar o porquê, mas não queria perder a atenção de Shizuru pra ninguém. Para cada passante que ousava olhar a _Kaichou_ por mais que 5 segundos, Nao o fulminava com os olhos até que a dita pessoa se afastasse. Cada vez que ela fazia isso era recompensada com uma leve risadinha da garota mais velha, que estava se divertindo em vê-la em tal situação.

Não agüentando mais as risadas, Nao se manifestou arrogantemente - Dá pra cala a boca? Teus risos me irritam! -

Em vez de cessarem as risadas, elas se multiplicaram e Shizuru estava escondendo a boca com a mão para abafá-las. O que só serviu para aumentar a raiva de Nao.

Não que Shizuru desse a mínima.

- Eu disse pra CALAR A BOCA! -

Nao coloca as duas mãos na boca de Shizuru e a empurra com força. Esta cai ao chão, e por reflexo, puxa a fora-da-lei em sua queda. Ambas rolam pela grama e caem em um pequeno declive, parando numa posição comprometedora.

A cabeça de Nao encontrava-se pressionada nos seios de Shizuru e suas mão ao longo de suas costas, enquanto as respectivas mãos de sua amiga pairavam em suas nádegas e suas pernas a envolviam.

Cada parte do corpo de Nao sentia uma estranha sensação agradável. Uma dor um tanto prazerosa pairava em seu coração e em seu estômago e sentia o calor se aglomerando em um único ponto fixo em seu corpo. Recentemente isso era algo que sempre ocorria quando se aproximava de sua amiga _Kaichou_, mas agora essas sensações estavam quase a sufocando. A única maneira de elas sumirem de sua mente era quando estava no silencio de seu quarto e ousava a se explorar intimamente. O alívio era imediato, mas sempre era o rosto de Shizuru que ela via em sua mente um pouco antes de se satisfazer.

'_Sim, como se isso significasse alguma merda. Estou num país livre, e eu tenho o direito de pensar na porra que eu quiser, não é culpa minha se a gente passa 99% do dia juntas, é por esse motivo que ela sempre ta na minha cabeça!'_

E se Nao fosse sincera, em suas mãos também.

Interrompendo os pensamentos da garota mais nova e antes que pudesse catalogar mais sensações físicas, Shizuru fala entre risos.

- Ara, Ara! Nao sua menina levada! Então você REALMENTE gosta de se aproveitar de pobres mulheres indefesas e caídas. Coitadinha de mim! – Enquanto falava isso, uma das mãos de Shizuru apertou de leve a parte do corpo de Nao em que estava segurando, esta emitiu um gemido rápido e se levantou no mesmo instante. Ela começa a andar de forma rápida e em silêncio, porém não havia maneira alguma de negar o seu próprio rosto enrubescido.

- C-Cala a boca! Eu tô atrasada. – Nao disse, tentando esconder o rosto vermelho de vergonha.

Ignorando a expressão de Nao, Shizuru se aproxima e coloca as mãos na cintura da jovem amiga, sussurrando em seu ouvido. - Nao, você quer lanchar comigo? Eu acho que eu vou para o jardim de flores... -

- ...Vou pensar. – Nao disse, com o rosto ainda enrubescido.

Percebendo a expressão de Nao, Shizuru não tardou em suas piadas. - Ara, talvez Nao concorde se eu abraçá-la de novo? -

- Retiro o que eu disse! Vai se ferrar! – O rosto da jovem ficou tão vermelho que rivalizava a cor do seu cabelo.

- Fufufu! – Shizuru riu com leveza. – Está bem Nao-chan... Apenas apareça, não gosto de comer sozinha, ta? -

Nao não a responde, apenas segura uma das mãos de Shizuru e leva-as a boca, onde aplicou um leve beijo em sua palma. Shizuru ficou atônita por um momento, mas rapidamente relaxou com o toque de Nao e acariciou o rosto da garota mais nova.

- Nao... Chan... – Shizuru abraça a garota com mais força. – Você é mesmo um doce de menina. Foi uma pena nós duas não termos nos conhecido antes... Provavelmente seríamos as melhores amigas, não é mesmo? -

- É... – Nao olha para o céu azulado. _'Amigas... Como se isso fosse possível com a Kuga. '_ Ela se afasta de Shizuru e vai até a sua sala de aula, ainda perdida em pensamentos enciumados e confusos.

'_Você me faz perder o sono Shizuru... Se a Kuga não tivesse te visto comigo, ela nunca iria te chamar para sair... Por que não percebe o obvio?'_

**Sábado, dia 23 de Agosto de 2014 – Bloco da Escola Média – Turma : 3° Ano – Sala A**

- Muito bem; a Segunda Guerra Mundial teve um papel muito importante na história do Japão, fazendo-o inimigo dos países aliados, tais como a França, a Inglaterra, Os EUA, o Brasil e... Diga Kurozuka-san? – Disse a Professora de história, indignada por ter sido interrompida pela terceira vez em sua aula, provavelmente esperando mais uma questão previsível de algum estudante.

- Porque é que o Japão apoiou o Eixo? - Disse uma garota de cabelos ondulados e castanhos, sentada logo atrás da carteira de Nao. – Tínhamos um relacionamento comercial e social bem melhor com os Estados Unidos do que com o que tínhamos com a Alemanha ou a Itália. Não seria bem mais lógico nos associarmos com os países que possuímos maiores afinidades conosco? -

- Hum... Entendo. – A mulher leva a mão ao seu queixo, profundamente concentrada na pergunta da garota. – Essa decisão teve mais influência dos ganhos que a família real esperava alcançar, não da vontade do povo. Por exemplo, a maioria das pessoas não teria optado por uma guerra, mas como o Japão tinha ânsia por se tornar uma nação militarmente temida em todo mundo, o imperador sobrepujou a vontade do povo para seus próprios objetivos. -

- Oh... Então, porque a família real ainda pode ter alguma influência depois de ter colocado o país em um estado deplorável? -

- Você sabe, lá na Inglaterra as pessoas se perguntam algo parecido. A maioria sabe que a monarquia não tem mais uma função em potencial como antigamente, então porque ainda deveria existir? – Disse a professora, retirando os seus óculos e mostrando seus cintilantes olhos azuis para a garota, demonstrando claramente não ser japonesa. – Simples. Eles devem existir porque eles representam um tipo diferente de poder. O poder da Nação, do orgulho nacional. Somente o rei ou a rainha da Inglaterra pode declarar guerra a um país e somente ele ou ela pode dar o titulo de "Sir" ou "Lady" a uma pessoa. Muitas pessoas vêm todos os anos para lá na esperança de ver a rainha ao vivo, receber uma benção dela é uma honra. Ninguém pode insultá-la no solo inglês. Esse tipo de poder, o poder sobre a nação é tudo e muito mais que um monarca pode desejar de seu próprio povo. E é exatamente esse tipo de poder que a família real japonesa tinha sobre vocês, Kurozuka-san. -

A garota corou e abriu um sorriso meigo. – Obrigada, professora Alice... -

- Q-Que é isso, Kurozuka-san. Foi uma pergunta muito boa, diferente de algumas que eu ouvi por ai... – Disse acanhadamente Alice, olhando com um obvio desconforto para Nao. – Bem, na próxima aula eu continuo a explicar mais sobre a Segunda Guerra, não se esqueçam que amanhã iremos para o auditório ver o filme "Cartas de Iwo-Jima" e transcrevam a sua opinião sobre a guerra e o efeito que ela teria sobre suas vidas se cada um de vocês vivessem nessa época. -

Assim que a professora se retira, Nao levanta-se da cadeira. – Praga de aula... E o que tem se eu sabotasse os campos de concentração? Os judeus iam era me agradecer... -

- Nao-chan? -

- Hum, sim Ruri? – Nao vira para a garota que acabara de falar com a professora. Era sua melhor e única amiga que tinha em sua infância, Kurozuka Ruri. Há algumas semanas ela voltou de Okinawa com sua família depois de cinco anos vivendo naquela ilha esquisita, só pra ir pra outra ilha ainda mais bizarra. Apesar de ainda estranhar o fato de ter alguma amiga, Ruri e ela sempre se deram bem e mesmo a distância, ela escrevia cartas quase toda a semana.

'_Mas eu não queria ficar dependendo dos outros. Ela poderia me trair como todo mundo, então eu não respondia nenhuma das correspondências dela... Incrível como ela pode me perdoar na boa e ainda querer ser próxima de mim. Merda, a Shizuru me deixou com o coração-mole, eu estou REALMENTE perdoando os outros? ARGH!'_

Além de Ruri e sua família serem de pessoas incrivelmente bonitas, ela sempre foi extremamente inteligente e Nao ainda não descobriu da onde veio tanto Q.I. e massa cinzenta, _'provavelmente dos peitos! Só pode ser!' _mas ela sempre foi assim. E era a única que sabia dos seus receios pela segurança emocional de Shizuru. Ou seja lá o que ela sente por ela.

- Ela... Não é incrivelmente LINDA E PERFEITA? – Ruri diz, com milhares de coraçõeszinhos praticamente dançando ao redor de seu rosto. – Somente alguém maravilhosa como ela seria tão sensível a esse ponto! -

- Sensível? Argh, eu deixei de tentar de entender essa fascinação mórbida que você tem com ela. Sim, ela é bonita, mas ela é muito metida à intelectual... E É UMA PROFESSORA! -

- E daí? Ela só é uns dez anos mais velha que nós duas! HUNF! Um dia eu ganho coragem para falar para ela Nao! -

'_Só uns dez anos? ÉÉÉÉGUAAAA! ESSA MENINA TEM UNS FETICHES ESQUISITOS! MAS GOSTO NÃO SE DISCUTE... NÉ?'_

- É bom mesmo, vai que ela ta comprometida, sei lá. -

- Por falar em comprometida... E você Nao? Alguma sorte com a _Kaichou_? – Disse discretamente Ruri, com cuidado para nenhuma fã da Shizuru escutar. _'Elas podem ser assassinas se duvidar'._

Nao fica em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que finalmente volta a falar, porém ainda com uma voz baixa e discreta. – Não... Principalmente agora que aquela imbecil da Kuga voltou a pegar no nosso pé. -

- Ah... A infame Kuga... Mas ela não tinha tipo rejeitado-a? Por que agora ela ta flertando com a Kaichou? -

- Sei lá porra! Ela deve ser Bipolar, ou ter paralisia cerebral constante... E que merda é essa? "Flertar"? Quantos anos você tem, 90? -

- Ow Nao! Paaaaaraaaa! – Ruri dá um tapa no ombro de Nao, que apenas riu sarcasticamente com a ação. – Você quer a minha ajuda ou não? -

- Ah sei não! Eu não _GOSTO_ da Shizuru do mesmo jeito que você gosta dessa 'fessora aí. Eu apenas quero tirar a vagabunda da Kuga do caminho dela. –

- Ah claro. Percebo... – Ruri olha duvidosamente para Nao, que vira o rosto de forma emburrada. – Você ta agindo igual a minha irmã, a Katsu, que ficava dizendo que não sentia nada pela Annya e no final das contas, zap! Casou com ela lá na França! -

'_Ah! A Tsu-Chan casou? Ela era extremamente linda, me lembro que ela e aquela russa da Annya não se largavam por nenhum segundo. Imagino o que aconteceria se ela fosse da nossa idade, pena que já ta se formando, ou eu teria parabenizado-a pelo casamento. Merda, eu já to ficando trash igual à Ruri, garota cdf do inferno... '_

- A Tsu-Chan não conta! Ela era muito cínica pra isso! E o que diabos isso tem a ver com o assunto? – Nao perguntou indignada. Já era muito vergonhoso admitir pra alguém que precisava de ajuda e era ainda mais irritante ter essa mesma pessoa insinuando que ela amava sua amiga _íntima._ – Além do que eu te conheço, tu é muito santinha pra sacanear com a Kuga! -

Ruri suspira e abre um sorriso levemente malicioso, mas se tratando de uma pessoa como ela, aquilo deveria ser o máximo de safadeza que ela poderia fazer em sua existência.

- Não é a Kuga-san que a gente tem que se preocupar sua boba, mas que tal falarmos com a Minagi... Quero dizer, a Kanzaki-san? –

Nao abriu um sorriso. – Ah, a Mikoto? Claro, ela é Mara! Limpeza mesmo! Mas, por quê? -

O olhar de Ruri se tornou pensativo e ela riu por um momento.

- Simples, onde anda um cachorro, vão também suas pulgas. Convença que ela precisa de alguém para vigiá-la atentamente e a Kuga vai ficar impedida de ver a Fujino-san, e você poderá sair no lugar dela com a _Kaichou. -_

O semblante de Nao iluminou-se. Seja o que a Ruri andou aprendendo em Okinawa, era algo convincente. _'Provavelmente ela escutou alguma coisa que a Katsu sugeriu, essas idéias são impossíveis de terem surgido de uma mente beatificada como a dessa enlouquecida. E que porra de ditado louco é esse que ela aprendeu? Piração da Annya, certeza... '_

A alegria da ruiva durou pouco tempo, pois havia um detalhe crucial que ela não havia levado em conta:

Tokiha Mai.

Ultimamente (pelo menos nos últimos dias das "férias prolongadas" da Academia Fuuka) Mai e Nao se davam relativamente bem, a amizade com a Mikoto começou a fazer esse tipo de efeito em seu minúsculo circulo social. Ela não odiava a garota ruiva, apesar de achá-la irritante respeitava-a por sua firmeza em ter acabado com aquela putaria de _Festival de Ikusahime._.. Mas esse tipo de comportamento era algo esperado de uma delinqüente como ela, fazia parte de seu charme.

Tudo estaria sobre controle se não fosse um fator bizarro que ela nunca iria entender era que por alguma razão inexplicável do universo, desconhecida por qualquer ser com um mínimo de cérebro, a Ruri odiava a Tokiha com todas as forças de sua alma. A Ruri... Que preferia passar o dia ajudando velhinhas a atravessar as ruas e tirando gatinhos de árvores do que falar ou fazer qualquer coisa agressiva pra alguém. Ela ODIAVA a Tokiha de modo doentio.

E ela não disfarça nem um pouco.

- Er... Ruri, e a Tokiha? Ela vai furar o plano, afinal ela dá de mãe pra Mikoto 99% da vida inútil dela. Daqui que a Kuga invente de ajudar aquela biscate, a Shizuru já vai ter saído com ela umas vinte vezes. -

- Blergh! Nao-chan! Poupe-me disso! Você não acha que eu não já pensei nessa possibilidade? Lógico que se depender daquela siliconada-ruiva de salão a Fujino-san vira servente da Kuga no final deste mês! – Vendo a expressão de horror da amiga, Ruri suspira e volta a falar. – Tudo que eu tenho que fazer e convencer aquele namorado dela... Acho que ele se chama Yuuichi-san ou algo assim... Sim, a ter um encontro com ela no mesmo dia! Somente isso. -

- É mesmo, Ruri! Excelente plano! Enquanto eles vão estar se agarrando a Kuga vai ter que cuidar da Mikoto! YEEEEEEES! – Nao começa a desferir alguns socos no ar quando de repente pensa em algo.

- Er... Ruri? – Nao abre um sorriso de uma orelha à outra. – Só tem um detalhe crucial que você esta esquecendo... -

Ruri ergue uma sobrancelha e pergunta confusa. - Sim, Nao-chan?

- Você também é beeeeem siliconada, sabia? – A ruiva segura um riso ao ver a cara de indignação da amiga. – Aliás, do jeito que você ta se "desenvolvendo" é capaz de tu ser mais peituda que ela nos próximos anos! -

- NAO-CHAAAAAAAN! – E mais uma vez, a fora-da-lei levou mais pancadas e pancadas de sua amiga... Não que tenha sido útil, ela presumiu.

**Sábado, dia 23 de Agosto de 2014 – Bloco do Ensino Secundário – Turma : 1° Ano – Sala C**

- Você entendeu Yuuichi-san? – Ruri repetiu pela segunda vez a sua_ mesma_ frase. Era mesmo difícil colocar qualquer coisa na cabeça deste asno do Tate. Não importa quantas vezes ela falava, tudo que ele fazia era desviar o olhar para a janela e observar o treino feminino de vôlei. Por mais que odiasse admitir, ele combinava com a imbecil da Tokiha.

'_Um miserável inútil, falso e depreciativo igualzinho a ela!'_

- Yuuichi-san? YUUICHI-SAN? -

- Egh! Que foi? – Tate virou o rosto imediatamente para a garota mais nova. – Eu só tava... Só tava... -

Ruri suspirou e massageou sua têmpora. – Sim, sim. Tanto faz, olha, não acha que hoje é um dia bonito pra você sair com sua namorada? -

- Tem algo especial acontecendo hoje? – Tate coçou o seu queijo, suas unhas deslizavam por seu cavanhaque mal feito, que dava náuseas na pobre garota. – Eu periferia ficar em casa, sabe? Estudar e talz... -

- Yuuichi Tate-san... – Ruri começou a falar de maneira impaciente, decidida a perder o seu tato e ser direta. – Você sabe muito bem que você não vai estudar assim que chegar a sua casa, então isso te deixa apenas com duas escolhas. Ou você vai sair num encontro com a Mai-san HOJE ou eu vou contar pra ela que você tem duas "amigas intimas" nos colégios Furukawa e Barazoku. Entendeste ou você quer que eu desenhe? -

Imediatamente, o estudante Yuuichi Tate concordou em sair amigavelmente com sua namorada. Ah, a juventude e seus amores...

'_Tomara que ele leve aquela ridícula pra pescar ou algum programa entediante do tipo... Quem sabe eu sugira exatamente isso... '_

De uma coisa Kurozuka Ruri tinha certeza: a noite seria tranquila para sua melhor amiga e a _Kaichou-san_. Era um fato.

**Sábado, dia 23 de Agosto de 2014 – Jardins de Fuuka**

Nao estava nervosa. Ela andava com passos rápidos para a área onde Shizuru havia lhe indicado pela manhã. Não gostava de ter que admitir, mas ela ansiava encontrar a garota mais velha mesmo tendo afirmado que não iria.

'_Shizuru afeta a minha lógica. Não sei se a detesto ou... '_

Ou?

Ou o que?

Os pensamentos se voltam para o plano de sua amiga Ruri. Será que ela convenceu o Yuuichi? Será que a Tokiha vai? E se a vadia da Kuga simplesmente decidir que não vai cuidar da Mikoto e sair do mesmo jeito? Pior, se ela pedir pra Shizuru cuidar daquela esfomeada com ela?

'_Eu não vou deixar essa interesseira enganar a Shizuru de novo! Nem a caralho que eu deixo essa maldita foder com a vida dela! Já basta tudo que aconteceu!'_

Com essa determinação em mente, Nao começa a correr para o meio dos jardins.

Ao chegar ao local combinado, a ruiva viu que Shizuru ainda não estava lá. Ela soltou uma série rápida de palavrões e apoiou-se em seus joelhos pelo esforço para chegar lá.

'_É, pelo visto as comidas da Shizuru tão finalmente detonando comigo. Argh, eu vou é comer menos da próxima vez... Minha vingança será maligna!'_

A jovem estira seu corpo para o ar e estica os braços, alongando-os. Após fazê-lo, ela caminha a esmo pelo vasto jardim, a fim de matar o tempo fazendo algo mais interessante que ficar parada no meio do nada.

'_Vamos ver o que tem aqui... Flor. Oh deixe-me ver aqui, outra flor! E aqui desse lado? Uma flor! E essa porcaria aqui escondida? FLOR, lógico! Advinha só o que é isso? FLOOOOOOOOR! ISSO! SÓ TEM MERDA DE FLOR NESSE LUGAR E NADA DA SHIZURU! ARGH!'_

Nao continua andando por entre as flores, até chegar a um vasto corredor de pétalas de vários tipos de rosas, entre elas as famosas flores de cerejeiras de Fuuka. Elas não estavam no período de desabrocharem plenamente, mas as outras rosas estavam. Apesar de todas serem atraentes a sua própria maneira, um grupo de flores isoladas atraiu a atenção de Nao imediatamente.

Elas eram de uma tonalidade que ia do negro ao vermelho-púrpura, seguindo diversas tonalidades em seqüência. As pétalas fluíam de maneira ambivalente e uniforme, pareciam pertencer a uma obra de arte exótica. Até os próprios caules destas flores eram diferentes, eram amarelados e tomavam um aspecto quase albino.

'_Mas que flores... Lindas'_

Sem pensar duas vezes, Nao caminha até estar ao alcance destas rosas e ergue curiosamente sua mão direita, esperando tocar aquela linda flor e desvendar seus mistérios.

'_Eu nunca vi algo assim, será que...'_

- Você não deve fazer isso! -

A mão da garota foi interrompida em meio a sua trajetória por outra mão, mas esta pertencia a uma pessoa de uma voz delicada e gentil, uma pessoa que conhecia bem. A pessoa que desejava ver, esta pessoa era Shizuru.

- Por... Por que não? – A ruiva falou confusa. – É apenas uma flor, não deve ter problema! -

- Tem sim! Isso por que... Por que... – Como se estivesse em meio a um transe, a voz da _Kaichou_ saiu de uma maneira quase automática. - Flores lindas devem ser amadas, já que estão fazendo o melhor para sobreviver em sua curta vida... -

'_Ahm? Que diabos foi isso?'_

Após alguns segundos encarando o rosto de sua amiga de forma confusa, a ruiva resolve se pronunciar. – Você ta me dizendo que essas flores devem ser "amadas"? Tu misturou Sakê no teu chá? Olhe só para elas! São apenas flores insignificantes! Eu posso esmagá-las com um movimento de minhas mãos! -

Antes que Nao sequer soltasse sua mão, Shizuru põe-se de frente as flores e encara firmemente a amiga.

- Só porque elas aparentam ser insignificantes, não significam que mereçam sumir do mundo! – A garota mais velha solta a mão da ruiva e vira o rosto, evitando olhar para a amiga.

'_Mas que merda! Todo esse escândalo por causa de umas flores estúpidas! Se eu soubesse que ela era tão dramática eu nem teria vindo!'_

...Exceto pelo fato que Nao iria ao encontro da _Kaichou _mesmo que ela fosse à pessoa mais fútil e dramática do mundo. Entretanto, essa informação ficou na parte mais longínqua de sua consciência. Aceitar esse fato só iria dar munição para a sarcástica amiga, que já estava muito nervosa pro seu gosto.

- Além do que... – Shizuru volta-se para as flores e fala aliviada. – Essas flores que você ia tocar são perigosas. São conhecidas como _Dálias._ -

Nao olhou a amiga de forma incrédula. – É o que? Que é isso? -

Shizuru suspirou e virou o rosto de forma a olhar a ruiva. – São flores difíceis de achar, muitos tipos delas são venenosos, mesmo sendo tão lindas... E por algum acaso _você_, ia se envenenar com essas pobres e "insignificantes" flores como você disse. -

Shizuru abriu o seu sorriso característico e piscou para a amiga. Nao, entretanto, ficou vermelha e muito envergonhada, tendo que admitir que estava errada em seu julgamento.

- Ugh! – Nao olha instintivamente para a mão que ela ia usar para tocar as flores, aliviada. – Errr... Isso não importa agora! Eu vim aqui pra pegar comida! Poooode passando minha salada!

- Ara, ara Nao-chan... – Shizuru apóia a palma de sua mão ao lado de seu rosto. – Quem é que falou nesta manhã que não queria comer nada? Alguém disse para mim "Vai se ferrar", mas quem será que falou isso heim... -

O rosto de Nao enrubesce. – Ah, cala a boca! Eu sou geminiana! Tenho direito a mudar de idéia quando eu quiser! – Logo após falar essas palavras, a delinqüente morde os lábios, percebendo o erro que falou.

'_Não! Ela sabe agora que eu gosto de Horóscopo! Elanãovaiperguntar! Elanãovaiperguntar! Elanãovaiperguntar! Elanãovaiperguntar!'_

- Geminiana? Desde quando Nao-chan gosta de coisas como o horóscopo? – Shizuru cruza os braços e ergue uma de suas sobrancelhas. – Agora eu já sei quem levou os jornais de casa... Oh, será que você quer visitar uma cigana pra ler o seu futuro também? -

- Sim! Digo, Não! Quero dizer, dá pra calar a boca? Porra, que saco! Eu não gosto de horóscopos, é que a Ruri falou disso pra mim e eu sei agora, é isso! – Apesar da mentira de Nao ser bastante convincente pela maneira que ela sabia disfarçá-la, Shizuru a conhecia bem demais, logo viu por trás da mentira.

- Sério? Oh... Mas que pena, e eu estava louca pra saber do seu futuro neste domingo. – Shizuru faz uma de choro e fica fingindo lágrimas, fungando de vez em quando para deixar o ato ainda mais hilário. -Tudo bem, eu chamo alguém pra sair comigo amanhã... -

O rosto de Nao contorceu-se de maneira confusa e rápida, criando uma expressão atônita. Tão rápida foi à mudança que Shizuru usou todas as suas forças para não estragar a sua chantagem emocional por começar a rir daquela expressão tão estranha que ela estava fazendo.

- PERA AI! VOCÊ NÃO VAI SAIR AMANHÃ COM A KUGA? – Não ficou perplexa. _'Será que a Ruri já falou com o imbecil do Tate? Nossa! Ela é amiga mesmo heim!'_

Shizuru oferece um sorriso amarelo e fala sem muito humor. – É... Eu achei que a gente ia... Mas ela falou comigo há alguns minutos atrás e disse que não podia ir... -

Nao se segura para não dar um sorriso de triunfo. – Oh pobrezinha... E por qual razão a Kuga deixou de sair com você? Descobriu aonde tinha derrubado o cérebro dela? Não, esquece o que eu disse, ela descobriu que ela não tem cérebro pra começar? -

- Eu já te disse para não ser tão agressiva com a Natsuki, Nao-chan. – Shizuru abaixa o olhar e encara os seus sapatos. – Ela teve de cuidar da Mikoto-Chan e não pode vir... -

- É isso que dá em confiar nela Shizuru. – De maneira discreta, Nao anda até a _Kaichou_ e coloca o braço direito em volta da cintura da garota mais velha e leva-a até um banco próximo. – Vamos fazer o seguinte, por que você não esquece isso e vamos sair pra algum lugar amanha, só nos duas? -

'_Pronto! Deu certo! Valeu Ruri!' _

Nao para de sorrir para olhar o rosto da amiga e sua felicidade enfraqueceu-se. Shizuru estava séria e triste, seus olhos cor-de-sangue pareciam frios. Ela estava sentindo-se mal e tudo que Nao estava fazendo era sentir-se feliz com isso. Não era como se ela quisesse que ela sofresse, mas não se sentia completamente arrependida do que falou. Mesmo assim, ela sentiu a necessidade de quebrar aquele clima tenso que estava deixando as duas jovens desconfortáveis.

- Hum... Aonde você quer ir Shizuru? – Shizuru olha a ruiva atentamente, sua expressão normalizada. – Tipo, a gente pode ir pro cinema ou comer fora, sei lá. -

- Por acaso Nao-chan quer sair para um lugar _romântico_? – Shizuru abre um leve e meigo sorriso. – Ah, desse jeito eu me apaixono. Já, já você vai querer conhecer meu pai para me pedir em casamento. -

- O QUÊ? – Nao levanta-se de uma vez e sente seu rosto flamejar de imediato. – ESQUECE O QUE EU DISSE! VÁ A MERDA PORRA! – A ruiva dá as costas para a amiga e prepara-se pra correr, querendo fugir de mais situações constrangedoras.

'_Maldição! Por que é que ela sempre fala essas coisas estranhas? Eu nunca consigo ficar normal quando ela fala assim! Eu vou sair daqui e quando ela estiver normal a gente-'_

'_A gente...Ugh...' _Os pensamentos de Nao foram imediatamente silenciados pelo abraço firme que recebera de Shizuru. Ela podia sentir a força, a emoção e o calor de cada parte do corpo dela fluir por sua pele. Era tudo tão macio e quente que ela sentiu sua mente ser envolvida por isso, aquela ânsia estranha que sentia no topo do seu estomago voltando de uma vez, de maneira ainda mais violenta.

- Shi-Shizuru? - Nao vira o rosto para o lado e tenta olhar para sua amiga. – O que... -

- Não diga nada. Por favor me desculpe pela brincadeira... Apenas queria te dizer que eu valorizo demais a sua companhia, por isso não me deixe só. Eu... Odeio ficar sozinha. -

E foi ai que Nao lembrou a razão desta reação tão forte. '_A Kuga sempre deixava a Shizuru sozinha quando ela precisava dela.' _Esse sentimento de abandono era terrível. Quando Ruri foi embora, ela perdeu a sua única amiga e logo, logo estava sendo atormentada pelos seus colegas de classe e sendo excluída. Se isso não bastasse, logo depois seu pai morreu em um acidente de carro e sua mãe foi espancada por um dos seus pacientes do manicômio em que trabalhava. Ela perdeu tudo e ninguém nunca estava lá com ela para ouvi-la, todos a deixavam sozinha... E foi por isso que ela decidiu não precisar de ninguém, por que ela não tinha nenhuma pessoa em que podia contar. _'Mas não é por que a vida foi sacana comigo que eu vou ser sacana com a Shizuru. Afinal, eu não sou a Kuga, eu não vou abandonar meus amigos igual ela fez!'_

Meu nome é Yuuki Nao. E é assim que eu demonstro minha amizade!

- Eu nunca vou te deixar só. Eu juro. – Shizuru aperta Nao com mais força e abre um sorriso sincero. Ao vê-lo, Nao continua a falar, virando-se para encarar a amiga. – Eu... Me importo com você... -

- Nao-chan... – Shizuru acaricia a bochecha da ruiva e aplica um beijo na mesma. – Você é adorável sabia? -

- He, eu sei disso! – Nao fala de maneira satisfeita. – Bom, vamos comer logo, meu estômago já ta sofrendo aqui! -

- Ara, ara. Está bem. -

Enquanto as duas garotas estavam ocupadas em comer seus lanches, elas não perceberam que uma pessoa observava a distância e via toda aquela demonstração de afeto. Era uma garota de cabelos negros e sedosos, segurava o capacete de sua moto, que estava sendo apertado raivosamente. Natsuki era o seu nome, e ela mordia os lábios de raiva e encarava furiosamente a ruiva.

– Como você ousa tentar tirá-la de mim, Yuuki! -

Naquele exato momento, Kuga Natsuki prometeu fazer a vida de Yuuki Nao um inferno.


End file.
